Destino
by Luna-Lunatica-Malfoy
Summary: Xernophilius Lovegood a desaparecido dejando sola a Luna ahora ella tendra que ir a vivir a casa de su madrina Narcisa Malfoy Sera cosa del destino el que haya ido a parar a casa del chico que tanto le hizo sufrir en el colegio. LUNA&DRACO Reviews pliss..
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Caminaba por el frio suelo de su casa, eran las tres de la mañana, se había levantado para beber un vaso de agua, pero cuando miro la cama de al lado no vio a su padre durmiendo en ella, se dirigió al piso de abajo posiblemente estaría en la cocina, pero cuando llego a esta, no había nadie, era raro, su padre no solía levantarse a media noche, y no era sonámbulo como ella, salió al jardín, posiblemente su padre hubiese oído un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, y había ido a buscarlo, pero no había nadie. Volvió al interior de la casa, estaba silenciosa, se oía el aire a través de las paredes que crujían. Luna fue a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa que había en ella, esperando a la llegada de su padre, al rato no pudo contenerse más y quedo dormida sobre la dura madera azulada de la que estaba hecha la mesa.

Cuando los rayos de sol, asomaron por la vieja ventana, Luna, molesta por la luz, que le daba directamente en la cara, despertó, volvió a recorrer la casa, con la esperanza que a la luz del día, pudiese encontrar a su padre, pero el resultado también fue negativo. Era raro, su padre, nunca antes había desaparecido, sabía que se marchaba muchas veces de caza para sus investigaciones, pero siempre le avisaba, aun que estuviese en Hogwarts, pero ahora la escuela había acabado.

La rubia subió de nuevo a su cuarto, y se dirigió al armario, saco un conjunto de tejanos, con una camiseta rosa de manga larga, y cuello extremadamente grande y ancho, ya que eran mediados de noviembre, se puso la chaqueta, y a través de la red flu, llego al ministerio.

En el ministerio, se encontró perdida, entre las altas paredes, tantos departamentos, y gente. Tenía que llegar al departamento de desapariciones, camino hacia donde todos los hombres, de traje y corbata se dirigían, parecían clones, eran todos iguales, altos morenos, serios... entre la muchedumbre reconoció algo familiar, entre tantas cabezas morenas, vio una que destacaba, una pelirroja, era Arthur Weasley, el padre de su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley. Camino hacia el, entre empujones de los hombres que seguían su camino sin desviarse.

- Señor... señor Weasley...- llamo la rubia, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

- Oh! Tu eres amiga de Ginny... Luna, Luna Lovegood- dijo el pelirrojo al acordarse- que haces en el ministerio a estas horas de la mañana?

- Busco el departamento de desapariciones- le explico Luna.

- Está en la segunda planta, tomando aquel ascensor- dijo el Sr. Weasley señalando uno de los muchos ascensores- Pero, para que lo buscas? Ha ocurrido algo?

- Mi padre a desaparecido, me levante a las 3 de la mañana, y no lo encontré en su cama, busque por todos lados, lo volví a hacer a las siete pero nada, además sus cosas no están, no se...

- Lo siento mucho querida...- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Entonces ve al departamento y pregunta por el Sr. Ross, dile que vas de mi parte, te atenderá en seguida.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Weasley- dijo Luna dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Luna corrió al ascensor, donde al montarse pulso inmediatamente el botón del segundo piso, llego rápidamente, a la planta, fue a la recepción y pregunto por el Sr. Ross, la recepcionista, le indico el despacho de este, allí fue atendida por un hombre de cabello rubio y bajito.

- Sr. Ross?- pregunto Luna, el hombre asintió- vengo departe de el Sr. Weasley, soy Luna Lovegood.

- Muy bien Srta. Lovegood, que le trae hasta el departamento de desapariciones?- pregunto el hombre, haciendo un gento para que la chica se sentara.

- Esta mañana mi padre, desapareció de casa, no había ni rastro de sus cosas, lo busque cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y después sobre las 7.

- Muy bien, podría decirme el nombre de su padre.

- Xernophilius Lovegood- contesto la rubia.

- Tranquila, déjenoslo en nuestras manos- dijo el hombre sonriendo- haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Por otro lado, usted necesita un tutor legal.

- Pero si ya tengo 17 años, soy mayor de edad- dijo Luna confusa.

- Esa es la mayoría de edad para el detector de magia, pero el año pasado salió una nueva ley, los menores de 20 años, necesitan un tutor legal, a causa de la guerra que hubo el año pasado, no sé si se acuerda...

- Si me acuerdo, participe en ella, era estudiante de Hogwarts- contesto Luna, recordando los terribles sucesos del pasado- entonces quien será mi tutor legal.

- En estos casos, se asigna a alguien de la familia, pero sus padres eran hijos únicos, así que no tiene primos, si no se tiene familia, se recurre a los amigos.

- Los Weasley son mis únicos amigos- contesto Luna.

- Los Weasley... lamento decirle que no será posible- contesto el Sr. Ross.

- ¿Por?- pregunto Luna, la Sra. Weasley, era como una madre para ella, y siempre dijo que si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda fuese lo que fuese que le ayudaría.

- Los Weasley ya son tutores legales del Sr. Harry Potter, y al ser una familia numerosa, solo pueden ser tutores legales de una sola persona, lo lamento- explico el Sr. Ross.

- Entonces, ¿quién?- pregunto Luna.

- Espere un momento...- dijo mirando sus partidas de nacimiento, y otros documentos sobre los Lovegood- ya esta! Su madrina.

- Mi madrina?- pregunto extrañada la rubia, ella nunca supo que tenía una madrina.

- Si la Sra. Narcisa Malfoy- contesto el Sr. Ross.

- Espere un momento, ha dicho Malfoy?- pregunto asustada la rubia- Pero si jamás hemos tenido relación con esa familia!

- Al parecer, su madre y la Sra. Malfoy eran amigas, e igual que la Sra. Malfoy es su madrina, su madre era la madrina del hijo de esta, Draco Malfoy, por cierto ya esta avisada y ya está de camino hacia aquí- explico el Sr. Ross.

Entonces a través de la chimenea del departamento, apareció una mujer de cabello moreno pero con mechones blancos, iba vestida elegantemente con un traje negro.

- Sra. Malfoy, muchísimas gracias por haber venido- dijo el Sr. Ross.

- No es nada, donde esta mi ahijada?- pregunto ella alegre.

- Sra. Malfoy no es necesario que haga esto en serio?- dijo asustada la rubia.

- Tranquila, tu madre y yo, éramos como hermanas, y prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría si algo malo les pasaba a tus padres- dijo amablemente.

- Pero no quiero ser una molestia...- dijo la rubia.

- Para nada, serás como la hija que nunca tuve, venga vamos, ya está todo arreglado- dijo Narcisa Malfoy.

- Puedo pasar por mi casa a buscar mis cosas?- pregunto asustada la chica.

- Claro- dijo Narcisa.

Volvieron a tomar la red flu, y aparecieron en casa de los Lovegood, no había rastro de su padre, Luna subió a su cuarto, cogió su vieja maleta de Hogwarts, metió en ella su ropa, y algunos libros, entre otras cosas. Mientras guardaba sus cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en:

"_No quiero ir allí, no con esa mujer que no confió en ella, me da miedo, y su hijo... el es a quien más temo"..._

Bajo de nuevo, y vio a Narcisa mirar una de las fotos de su madre, una lagrima caía por su rostro, Luna la miro, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba allí.

- Oh Luna! Lo siento, pero es que el ver una fotografía de tu madre, me a traído un montón de recuerdos, y además, te pareces tanto a ella...- explico la mujer.

- Usted quería mucho a mi madre?- pregunto la rubia.

- Claro, era mi mejor amiga, éramos hermanas- dijo Narcisa.

- Y que ocurrió?- pregunto interesada.

- Cuando nos casamos, fuimos a vivir con nuestras respectivas parejas, y luego nacisteis tu y Draco, y la maternidad, no nos daba tiempo a vernos, además de la enfermedad de tu madre... pero yo siempre la quise, y cuando supe de su muerte, yo, estuve tan triste por ti, y por tu padre, y ahora que el ha desaparecido, quiero que tengas la mejor vida posible- le explico llorando Narcisa.

- Y hablando de su hijo... D...dr... Malfoy... el estará de acuerdo? Yo no quiero ser ninguna molestia, y si esto le va a hacer que tenga enfrentamientos con su hijo, yo no quiero ser la causante...- dijo Luna.

- Tranquila, Draco aun vive en mi casa, y se hará lo que yo diga, mientras sea menor de edad.

Las dos volvieron a tomar por tercera vez en aquel día, la red flu, hacia casa de los Malfoy. Sin duda ese día sería el más raro y triste de la vida de Luna, su padre había desaparecido, y ahora tendría que ir a vivir, con el chico que tantas veces se había metido con ella en el colegio, ahora no sabía que iba a pasar, estaba asustada, ya no era la niña que vestía de forma rara, había madurado, eso sí, sus creencias seguían siendo las mismas, antes era alegre, ahora también, pero también estaba asustada, asustada de lo que iba a pasar, porque no estuvo ni tan asustada, cuando hubo la guerra contra Voldemort en Hogwarts, pero ahora sabia que lo que venía era mucho peor, o eso pensaba ella.

* * *

><p>BUENO HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO.<p>

QUE TAL?

ANALICEMOS LA SITUACION: ESTO OCURRE DESPUES DE LAS PELICULAS Y LOS LIBROS, DESPUES DE ACABAR HOGWARTS, LA LEY DE LA EDAD, ES INVENCION MIA, ERA UNA ESCUSA PARA QUE LUNA SE FUESE A VIVIR CON DRACO.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

TOMATES?

A VOLDEMORT?

UN AVADA KEDAVRA?

UN REVIEW TAL VEZ...?

* * *

><p>BESITOS<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La mansión de los Malfoy, era una gran casa antigua donde habían vivido durante generaciones la familia Malfoy. Tenía enormes jardines, cuidados seguramente por algún de los muchos elfos domésticos, que seguramente tenía la familia Malfoy. Las paredes de la mansión, eran de color grisáceo, poseía una gran puerta de color negro, y todas las paredes tenían grandes ventanales. Luna caminaba junto a Narcisa por el sendero que llevaba a la gran casa, iba en silencio, admirando todo lo que le rodeaba, cuando llegaron delante de la puerta, que era casi tres veces más alta que la pequeña rubia, esta se abrió sola, y accedieron al interior. El vestíbulo de la casa de los Malfoy posiblemente era más grande que toda su casa, era de color blanco grisáceo igual que toda la casa, había unas grandes escaleras en medio que subían al segundo piso. A su derecha había otras dos puertas que estaban abiertas, dejando ver lo que posiblemente era el salón.

- Luna, esta será tu casa a partir de ahora, quiero que te sientas cómoda- dijo Narcisa, Luna solo asintió.

Luna miraba toda la casa, con admiración, y sorpresa, esa casa, pese a que no era colorida como la suya, era bonita, era elegante y sofisticada, tal y como eran los Malfoy. Unos pasos, sacaron a Luna de su ensoñación. No eran de Narcisa, ya que esta se encontraba a su lado, se fijo en la escalera, donde una figura vestida de negro bajaba lentamente, esa figura asustaba a cualquiera, sobre todo a Luna, que no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza y dar un paso atrás.

- Madre, ya estas de vuelta, que ocurrió esta mañana, para que salieses tan rápido?- pregunto el hijo de Narcisa Malfoy, más conocido como Draco.

- Tuve que ir al ministerio, en busca de la nueva habitante de esta casa- explico Narcisa tranquilamente.

- Nueva habitante?- pregunto extrañado el rubio, entonces se fijo en la rubia, que había detrás de su madre- espera… no tendrás la intención de que viva con la Lunática verdad?

- Draco! Que son esas formas de hablar- dijo Narcisa a su hijo.

- No se preocupe Sra. Malfoy, no es nada nuevo- dijo Luna, aun sin levantar la vista.

- Draco, a partir de ahora Luna vivirá aquí, y no hay más que discutir- dijo Narcisa, luego se dirigió a Luna- Ven querida, te mostrare tu cuarto.

Luna, paso al lado de Draco, temerosa, siguió a Narcisa, por la escalera, hasta el segundo piso, era muy parecido al primero de colores blancos y negros, y también gris. La casa tenia forma de U, Narcisa tomo el camino de la derecha, y camino hasta la última habitación, del pasillo, que estaba en la esquina. Abrió la puerta con una llave, y entro, la habitación, estaba sumamente bien decorada, había una cama de matrimonio en medio, a los lados había dos mesitas de noche, de madera de color negro, había un enorme armario con cuatro puertas correderas al lado de la puerta, y enfrente había una gran ventana con un pequeño balcón, que dejaba ver el ala izquierda de la casa, y enfrente de la cama, había un escritorio con un ordenador, y al lado un tocador.

- Luna, este será tu cuarto, espero que te guste- dijo Narcisa.

- Es increíble… - dijo Luna admirando la belleza de aquella esplendida habitación.

- Mi cuarto esta en el pasillo del medio, justo la primera puerta enfrente de las escaleras, y la de mi hijo es esa- dijo señalando por la ventana la habitación que se encontraba enfrente.

- Gracias Sra. Malfoy- dijo Luna, dejando su maleta sobre la cama.

- De nada Luna, acomódate, a las dos será la comida- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Luna se quedo sentada en la cama, mirando la habitación, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, jamás lo haría, pero que remedio le quedaba, si su padre había desaparecido. Abrió el armario, y guardo su ropa, aun que más de la mitad de este, quedo vacio. Al terminar, se sintió perdida, salió al balcón, y se quedo mirando el cielo.

Mientras el otro habitante de la casa estaba en el salón, estaba de mal humor, su madre había metido en su casa a una loca, y quería una explicación.

- Madre, como la has metido aquí?- pregunto frustrado.

- Su padre ha desaparecido, no puede quedarse sola.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Soy su madrina, Draco, soy su única familia, su madre era tu madrina. Nos prometimos que si algo nos pasaba la otra cuidaría de su hijo, y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, es como si algo nos hubiese pasado a mi o a tu padre, Xernophilius te hubiese cuidado a ti- explico Narcisa.

- Pero…- protesto Draco.

- Ni pero ni nada, Draco, se quedara aquí, y no hay más que decir, ve al salón, la comida estará servida en nada- -dijo Narcisa, saliendo del salón.

Draco salió del salón, y vio bajar por las escaleras, a Luna, miraba hacia el suelo, y parecía asustada, al llegar abajo se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba allí, parecía enfadado, bueno siempre parecía enfadado.

- Esta por allí- dijo el rubio señalando la puerta contraria a la dirección donde estaba el salón- el comedor esta allí.

- Gracias…- dijo está caminando hacia el comedor.

Allí ya estaba Narcisa, sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa, el comedor tenía una gran mesa larga, pero solo había cubiertos en una de las esquinas, Draco se sentó a la derecha de su madre, y Luna a la izquierda, quedando estos dos en frente el uno del otro.

La comida fue silenciosa, Luna no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, por miedo a encontrarse con la mirada de Draco, que este la miraba fijamente mientras comía, "_si las miradas matasen…"_ pensó Luna. Al acabar de comer, Draco se levanto y se marcho a quien sabe dónde, Narcisa, se fue a su cuarto, y Luna, se quedo ayudando a los elfos domésticos, a limpiar, y recoger la mesa, era lo que solía hacer en su casa.

Luego salió a los inmensos jardines, de la mansión, a pasear un poco, no quería encontrarse con Draco, así que decidió salir fuera, ya que el al parecer había subido a su cuarto, ya que subió las escaleras. Llego a una zona, donde había un pequeño banco rodeado de un montón de arboles, que estaban sin hojas o de color marrón, puesto que estaba por comenzar el invierno.

Desde la habitación de Draco, este estaba tumbado en su cama, enfadado. Se levanto de su cama, y se asomo al balcón. Desde allí vio a Luna sentada en el banco.

"_A decir verdad, ya no viste, como en Hogwarts, y tampoco se le ve tan loca, como entonces… qué demonios estoy pensando es Lunática Lovegood, es la hija de un demente, que le ha dado por desaparecer para meternos a su hija en nuestra casa!"_

Se metió de nuevo dentro. Estuvo un rato, leyendo un buen libro sentado en su cama. Mientras Luna, había decidido tomar una ducha, ya que había comenzado a llover, y se había mojado toda. Draco termino de leer el libro, poco antes de la hora de comer, se levanto de la cama, y fue a dejar el libro en el escritorio, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Miro por la ventana, y vio a Luna, envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo húmedo, una imagen que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Draco se quedo mirando como Luna, tomaba su ropa, y se metía dentro del baño a cambiarse. Draco se encontró notablemente sonrojado, Luna tenía muy buena figura, y eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Al cabo de unos minutos, vio como salía, vestida con un vestido negro a medio muslo, una medias también negras, y unos zapatos bajos de color negro también, ese vestido realzaba mucho mas sus curvas, y su buena figura. La rubia se sentó en el tocador, y comenzó a peinarse, dejando su largo cabellera rubia, de más de un metro, suelta, con todos los rizos perfectos, uno más que el otro.

Entonces la rubia giro a ver por la ventana, y vio como Draco la miraba, esta solo se giro bruscamente y el se escondía tras la pared, para que no pudiese verlo. Era la hora de cenar, y Luna bajo de nuevo al salón, estaba un poco nerviosa, Draco la estaba mirando por la ventana, que quería decir eso?

Llego al vestíbulo, y vio como Draco ya estaba allí, bajaba por las escaleras, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, y por la puerta apareció Pansy Parkinson.

- Draco!- dijo la morena tirándose al cuello del rubio.

- Pansy, que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el Slytherin soltando el agarre de su novia.

- Te lo dije la semana pasada, que hoy vendría a cenar, no recuerdas?- dijo Pansy tontamente.

- Si es verdad...- dijo Draco aun que no se acordaba...

- Quien es esa? Y que hace aquí?- pregunto celosa Pansy al ver a Luna, aun que no la reconoció.

- No te acuerdas de ella es Lu... Lovegood- dijo Draco nervioso.

- Lovegood? Que hace Lunática Lovegood en tu casa, me puedes explicar?- dijo enfadada.

- Cosas de mi madre, es su madrina o algo así, y ahora es su tutora legal, no tengo ni idea, pero está viviendo aquí- explico el rubio.

- Y su padre? Porque no vive, con el demente aquel, o es que fueron a buscarle los de San Mungo para llevárselo al psiquiatra?- pregunto con burla Pansy.

- Mi padre ha desaparecido- contesto fríamente Luna.

- Ha desaparecido o te ha abandonado, porque a él aun le quedaba un poco de cordura, para alejarse de ti?- pregunto hirientemente la morena.

- Piensa lo que quieras- dijo la rubia mientras seguía su camino, pasando al lado de la morena, como si esta no existiera- pero ten por segura, que preferiría estar en la calle, o muerta, que estar en esta casa, pero no tengo opción.

Draco se quedo sin habla, que había pasado de la Luna del colegio, la que siempre iba feliz y sonriente, por todas partes, la que dejaba que se burlasen de ella? Ahora era fría, y tenía siempre tristeza y rabia en los ojos, que le había ocurrido?

Narcisa bajo en ese momento y vio a Pansy, la saludo amablemente, y se dirigieron los tres al comedor, donde Luna, les esperaba en pie, con un aparato muggle en la mano.

- Luna que es eso?- pregunto curiosa Narcisa, mientras se sentaban, y esperaban a que los duendes sirvieran la comida.

- Es un aparato muggle, se llama teléfono- le explico Luna.

- Y para qué sirve?- pregunto.

- Puedes comunicarte con otra persona, es como la carta, pero oyes la voz... no sé cómo explicarlo...- dijo sonriente.

- Vaya, los muggle también tienen aparatos útiles- contesto Narcisa sorprendida- donde a conseguiste uno?

- Este me lo regalo una amiga mía, ella ha vivido mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle- le explico la rubia, a su madrina.

- La sangre sucia- dijo Pansy.

- Se llama Hermione- le contesto Luna- y es mejor maga de lo que podrás llegar a ser jamás tu, teniendo padres magos.

- Draco ¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho?- exclamo la morena, ofendida.

- Ehh.. perdona no está escuchando ¿que has dicho?- dijo el rubio, aun que si que se había enterado, pero no quería meterse.

La cena transcurrió entre tonterías que contaba Pansy, que si unos zapatos Channel, que si un bolso de Prada... y tonterías que ni ella misma entendía. Al acabar la cena, fueron todos al salón, donde estuvieron conversando por un rato, Draco sentado en su sillón, y Pansy encima de él Narcisa estaba sentada en el sofá, y Luna prefirió sentarse al lado de la ventana que daba a la silenciosa y oscura noche.

Cuando se hizo la media noche, Pansy se marcho, y Luna fue a subir a su cuarto, Draco la siguió por las escaleras pasos atrás. Al llegar a la bifurcación delante de la puerta de la habitación de Narcisa, Draco le dijo:

- No sé porque has venido aquí? Acaso no sabes lo que te espera?- le dijo borde- no duraras ni dos semanas aquí, tu vida será un infierno, no se por qué no te vas- dijo agarrándola del antebrazo.

- Si pudiese, no dudes que lo haría, no vine aquí por elección mía, el ministerio y tu madre me obligaron, si vas a hacer de mi vida un infierno, porque no directamente me matas, tú te libraras de mi, y yo estaré mejor de como estoy ahora, digo, aun sigues siendo un mortifago no? Eso de matar no será muy difícil para ti- dijo la rubia, soltándose bruscamente del agarre del rubio.

- No sabes lo que dices- dijo el rubio lleno de ira.

- Es que no tengo razón, estoy viviendo en una casa de mortifagos, tú y tu madre lo sois, y tu padre, no está en la cárcel por serlo?- pregunto irónicamente.

- Mi madre y yo ya no lo somos, para tu información, puedes comprobarlo por ti misma- dijo levantándose la manga de la camisa, donde una vez hubo una marca tenebrosa- y al menos mi padre no me ha abandonado.

- Ya pero el mío aun si me ha abandonado, no es un criminal- dijo la rubia marchándose de allí hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>HOOOOLA! QUE OS HA PARECIDO?<p>

LUNA FRIA, Y DISTANTE, HOMBRE COMO PUEDE ESTAR UNA DESPUES DE PENSAR QUE HA SIDO ABANDONADA, LAS PELEAS CON DRACO COMIENZAN, PERO TAMBIEN PUEDE HABER ALGO MAS...

BUENO UN REVIEW?

UN AVADA KEDAVRA?

A VOLDEMORT?

POR FAVOOOOOR


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La antigua Rawenclaw, ya llevaba una semana metida en aquella casa, una semana donde las peleas con Draco no habían faltado. Era un día lluvioso, el cielo estaba gris, y no se veía el sol, en ningún lado. Estaban todos en el salón, Narcisa estaba sentada en el salón, con mucho papeleo, del ministerio. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, y Luna sentada en la ventana con su móvil, estaba conversando con Ginny a través de mensajes. Hacia las siete, Narcisa tuvo que ir al ministerio, y se marcho a través de la red flu, quedaron solo Draco y Luna, que seguían igual. De repente la lluvia ceso, y fue continuada por un gran estruendo de rayos y truenos. Luna se asusto, guardo su teléfono, y se alejo de la ventana sentándose en el sofá de que estaba a espaldas a ella, y se sentó acurrucándose y tapando su cara con los brazos. Cada trueno que caía, hacia sobresaltar a Luna, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Draco que estaba enfrente de él dejo su libro a un lado, y se acerco a Luna, tocándole el hombro suavemente, provocando que ella se asustara y gritara.

- Qué te pasa loca?- pregunto ahora el rubio asustado por el grito de la Rawenclaw.

- Me has asustado- se disculpo ella.

- Si eso, lo supuse, pero antes?- pregunto Draco.

- Me dan miedo los truenos- contesto sobresaltándose otra vez al escuchar otro estruendo.

- Venga ya, tú eras la que veía animales imaginarios por todos lados, y que no tenía nunca miedo a nada, ahora tiene miedo a los truenos- dijo Draco desentendido.

- Mi madre... mi madre murió alcanzada por un rayo- le explico- por salvarme a mi...

- Tranquila...- dijo calmando el sollozo continuo de la rubia.

En ese momento apareció Narcisa por la chimenea, cosa que asusto a ambos rubios, y que Luna volviese a gritar.

- Ni que fuese tan fea!- repuso Narcisa, mirando la cara de espanto que tenían los dos.

- No es eso mama, nos has asustado- dijo Draco retomando la compostura.

- Lo siento... Sra. Malfoy...- dijo Luna aun acurrucada a sí misma.

- Qué te pasa Luna?- pregunto acercándose a ella su madrina.

- Le asustan los rayos- le explico simplemente Draco.

- Oh cielo, por lo de tu madre cierto?- pregunto Narcisa, la rubia asintió- tranquila, haremos un hechizo silenciador para que no se escuchen vale?- la rubia asintió de nuevo.

La Sra. Malfoy hizo el hechizo sobre toda la casa, y los truenos dejaron de escucharse, Luna asomo la cabeza, y se tranquilizo al no oír más truenos.

- Gracias...- dijo Luna.

- De nada- contesto su madrina- venga vamos a cenar.

En la cena, mientras comían, llegaron un montón de lechuzas con cartas para todos.

- Vaya, se han puesto todos de acuerdo- dijo Narcisa al ver el montón de cartas.

Comenzaron a mirarlas, la mayoría eran para la Sra. Malfoy, había dos para Draco, y una para Luna. La Narcisa comenzó a mirar los remitentes de las cartas, la mayoría eran del ministerio. A Draco le había escrito su amigo Zabini, y a Luna, Ginny y Harry. Luna abrió la carta, y comenzó a leerla.

"_Esta usted invitado a la ceremonia que se _

_Celebrara en honor al compromiso de la_

_Srta. Ginebra Molly Weasley, y el Sr. Harry Potter._

_El próximo día 20 de noviembre en la Iglesia de San Merlín._

_A las 19h._

_Más recepción y banquete, a las 21h._

_Atte.: Ginny y Harry._

_PD: Ginny: Serás mi dama de honor!_

Luna miro la carta sonriente, estaba feliz por ellos, ya era hora. Ron y Hermione, ya se habían casado, nada más salir de la escuela, fue precipitado sí, pero no querían esperar más, y se celebro ese mismo verano tras la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía un vestido que llevar, el de la boda de Hermione, ya no le servía, recién ella tenía 16 años cuando se celebro, y su cuerpo había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Tendría que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar tela, para otro vestido.

- Sra. Malfoy... le importaría si mañana o uno de estos días, voy a callejón Diagon?- pregunto Luna.

- Luna, llámame Narcisa, nada de Sra. Malfoy, lo dices por esto cierto?- pregunto mostrándole una carta igual a la de ella.

- También a usted?- pregunto sorprendida.

- A los dos- dijo refiriéndose a Draco.

- Que pasa conmigo?- pregunto el rubio que acababa de leer la tonta carta de su amigo.

- Harry Potter nos ha invitado a su boda- le contesto su madre.

- Potter?- pregunto sorprendido, igual que Luna segundos antes.

- Si, y vamos a ir, tengo que agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, además es una buena manera, de dejar el pasado atrás- dijo Narcisa- Luna mañana iremos los tres al callejón Diagon, compraremos un traje para los tres.

- Yo también!- se quejo Draco, Narcisa lo miro- vale...

- Sra... Narcisa esto... yo prefiero comprarme la tela, suelo hacerme yo la ropa...- dijo Luna.

- Por supuesto querida, como quieras- dijo su madrina.

- No te irás a hacer un vestido como en Hogwarts, verdad?- pregunto Draco.

- Espera y veras- le reto Luna.

- Estoy deseando verlo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Draco.

A la mañana siguiente fueron los tres al callejón Diagon, donde entraron en una tienda de alta costura, Narcisa eligió un vestido negro palabra de honor, que caía recto y ajustado al cuerpo, también compraron un traje para Draco, uno negro, de botones cruzados. "_sin duda alguna, no se ve nada mal..."_pensó Luna "_que demonios estoy pensando, es Draco!_" Luego fueron a la tienda de telas, donde Luna, solo ver una la eligió, compro varios metros de tela, y unos zapatos que vio en otra tienda, y volvieron a casa.

Así pasó la semana, Luna estuvo prácticamente todo el día metida en su cuarto trabajando en su vestido, quería estar perfecta, no todos los días se iba a una boda de Harry Potter y su mejor amiga, además de ser la dama de honor.

Y llego el día de la boda, esa tarde solo acabar de comer, Luna se metió en su cuarto, se ducho rápidamente, y se comenzó a preparar, iba en una bata para luego ponerse el vestido, comenzó arreglándose el pelo, se lo ató con varias horquillas en una cola de lado, su pelo que le llevaba más abajo de la cintura, le quedo a un lado por debajo del pecho. Luego comenzó a maquillarse, con sombra de ojos negra, y rímel, delineador y lápiz de ojos. Estaba verdaderamente guapísima, el maquillaje le daba un toque más madura, más mujer, que le quedaba estupendamente. Por último se puso el vestido que tanto le había costado hacer era azul marino, pero brillaba, tenia pequeños destellos plateados por toda la tela, Luna se lo hizo con un solo tirante, del mismo lado del cual estaba su pelo, ocultando este. Se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, y tenía un poco de vuelo en la parte inferior del vestido. Se miro una y otra vez al espejo, le gustaba lo que veía, no parecía ella, y se veía mucho mejor. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

Allí ya se encontraba Draco, que esperaba a su madre que estaba en su oficina en el piso inferior, cuando la vio, bajaba por las escaleras, todo parecía cámara lenta, ella bajaba preciosa como nunca, y Draco viéndola embobado, la rubia llego al ultimo escalón, y lo bajo. Draco aun estaba viéndola.

- Malfoy?- pregunto a ver si este salía de su trance.

- Lu-lu-luna! Vaya casi no te reconozco- dijo sorprendido.

- Supongo que gracias- dijo ella un poco sonrojada y sorprendida- me has llamado Luna, vaya...

- Te llamas así no?- pregunto extrañado.

- Ya pero siempre me llamas Lovegood o Lunática, es raro.

- Bueno, tu también me puedes llamar Draco, digo... es mi nombre- dijo un poco nervioso.

- Supongo que sí- contesto esta ruborizada.

La Sra. Malfoy salió del despacho y vio a Luna, le dijo lo estupenda que iba y se dirigieron a la puerta, Luna antes de marcharse, hizo aparecer un chal, de color negro, para cubrirse un poco del frio de noviembre, y se dirigieron a la iglesia.

TARAAAAA! QUE OS HA PARECIDO? HOY UN MARATON DE TRES CAPITULOS!

EN SEGUIDA LOS CUELGO.

ALGUN REVIEW?

BESSITOS DE DRACOOO


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Llegaron a la iglesia, los tres, la Sra. Malfoy por delante, detrás de ella su ahijada y por ultimo Draco, que iba serio. En la entrada de la iglesia vieron a Harry recibir a los invitados y Narcisa se acerco a él.

- Harry Potter- le saludo formalmente.

- Sra. Malfoy, muchísimas gracias por venir- dijo sincero el chico del rayo.

- Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos- dijo refiriéndose a su hijo y a ella- también quiero decirte, que muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros el año pasado, sin ti vete a saber que seriamos.

- Para nada Sra. Malfoy, usted me salvo la vida, no podía hacer menos, al menos ya no son lo que eran, cierto?

- Oh no! Para nada, solo espero que esa parte del pasado quede atrás, realmente quiero olvidarla.

- Me alegra oír eso, adelante pasen- dijo Harry mostrándoles la entrada.

- Potter- dijo Draco un poco nervioso, avergonzado y triste- bueno, pues lo que te ha dicho mi madre, que lo siento y gracias...

- Tranquilo Malfoy- dijo este comprendiéndole- una mala época la tiene todo el mundo, dejemos eso en el pasado.

- De acuerdo- dijeron tomándose las manos.

Draco también entro a la iglesia, Narcisa fue disculpándose con todos, e igual Draco, al final quedo todo bien, Luna se fue a una habitación que había a un lado de la iglesia, donde se encontraban todas las damas de honor.

- Luna!- exclamo Hermione al verla- que tal has estado?

- Herms!- dijo la rubia abrazándola.

- Oye dime que no es cierto, que te visto entrar a la iglesia con Draco Malfoy- dijo asustada la castaña.

- Haber mentira no es, pero... tampoco es del modo que te imaginas...- explico Luna

- Entre él y tu, nada no?- pregunto Hermione.

- No nada, es solo, que... mi padre... ha desaparecido- le explico triste la rubia.

- Como que ha desaparecido?- pregunto asustada la Griffindor.

- Una noche hará ya casi 3 semanas, me desperté y no se vi, si a él ni sus cosas...

- Oh vaya lo siento mucho, pero que tiene que ver eso con Draco?- pregunto confusa.

- Su madre, es mi madrina, por lo que es mi única familia disponible, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad- le explico Luna.

- Oh vaya lo siento, debes estar pasándolo fatal- dijo apenada su amiga.

- No es tan malo, Narcisa no es mala, es muy buena conmigo, y Draco, bueno siempre que podemos nos ignoramos, y ya está, el a lo suyo y yo a lo mío- le explico la rubia.

- Ah mira! Hay viene Ginny- dijo señalando el coche negro que aparcaba delante de la iglesia.

Ginny bajo, con cuidado tomándose la cola del vestido, unos duendes le ayudaban a acomodárselo, y subió las escaleras de la iglesia hasta donde se encontraban Hermione y Luna.

- Ginny estas preciosa!- exclamo Hermione.

- Gracias...- dijo está contenta- Luna!

- Gin!- dijo ella abrandola, sin estropear su magnífico vestido.

- Que alegría que estés aquí!- dijo la pelirroja contentísima.

- Anda vamos, que si no tu hombre, le puede dar algo- dijo riendo Hermione.

- Merlín no lo quiera- dijo rodando los ojos la pelirroja, Harry solía ser muy posesivo y se preocupaba muchísimo de que la pelirroja no tardase más de la cuenta en salir del trabajo, que estuviese bien protegida etc...

Entraron a la iglesia primero Hermione, que iba con un vestido verde, largo con vuelo en la parte inferior, atado al cuello, y el cabello en un recogido muy bonito. Hermione camino hasta el altar, con las flores, y le guiño un ojo a Ron, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Harry como el padrino, y al lado de este, se encontraba George Weasley, que poco a poco había comenzado a superar la muerte de su hermano. Después entro Luna, causando la sorpresa ante Harry y Ron, que hacía mucho que no la veían, y se veía hermosa, casi irreconocible. Draco la miro desde la entrada hasta que se paro al lado de Hermione, y luego no dejo de verla tampoco. Por último entro Ginny, todo el mundo se giro a verla, estaba preciosa, con el cabello suelto, como tanto le gustaba a Harry, un vestido de tirantes finos, blanco puro que caía en cola hasta el suelo. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, todos estaban muy felices, alguna entre ellas Hermione y Luna, no dejaban de llorar.

- No puedo creer, que estés casada- dijo Hermione abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Si tú no te lo crees, esperas que yo lo haga-dijo riendo Ginny, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo Luna- al final lo conseguiste, te casaste con el hombre de tus sueños.

- Si aun no me lo creo- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

- Pues ya lo puedes estar haciendo Ginny Potter- dijo Hermione.

- Qué bien suena eso!- dijo Ginny llena de felicidad.

- Bueno, tenemos a Hermione Weasley y a Ginny Potter, solo quedo yo.- dijo Luna- en espera del hombre perfecto.

- Ten por segura que llegara, siempre lo hace- dijo Hermione.

- Luna, siento mucho lo de tu padre, me lo ha contado Hermione- dijo Ginny abrazándola.

- Gracias- dijo esta aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Venga vamos, que el banquete es en la madriguera- dijo Ginny.

- Bueno yo me voy con los que he venido- dijo Luna, al darse cuenta de que Narcisa y Draco la esperaban en la puerta de la iglesia- nos vemos en la madriguera.

- De acuerdo- dijeron con lastima hacia Luna.

- Venga Ginny en busca de nuestros maridos!- exclamo Hermione, saliendo por la puerta lateral, donde se encontraban sus hombres.

Luna salió por el pasillo central, hasta donde estaban Narcisa y Draco, conversando con algún conocido, se acerco a ellos.

- Luna!- dijo Narcisa abrazándola- Que bonita ceremonia!

- Ha sido perfecta- dijo Luna volviendo a llorar.

- No entiendo porque las chicas lloran siempre en las bodas- dijo confuso Draco.

- No lo entiendes Draco- dijo Narcisa- Luna, piensa que ojala esa sea su boda.

- Por qué? Te gusta Potter?- dijo sorprendido y un poco celoso.

- No para nada- dijo Luna limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo- solo espero que el hombre perfecto, el que me haga suspirar con solo mirarle, llegue, y tener tan buena suerte como tuvieron Ginny y Hermione.

- Ese hombre llegara Luna, solo espera- dijo Narcisa abrazándola

- Bueno vamos- dijo Luna- el banquete es en la madriguera.

Los tres se marcharon hacia la madriguera, a traves de un traslador, el patio de esta, estaba decorado con una gran carpa, y muchas mesas con manteles blancos en las esquinas, en medio había una enorme pista de baile. Luna se sentó junto a Draco y Narcisa, en una mesa junto a Hermione y Ron, al lado de la mesa de los novios. La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones por parte de Hermione, Luna y Narcisa, donde Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de que era en realidad una persona muy amable, y bondadosa, y que quería un montón a Luna. También hubo un gran silencio por parte de Draco, y Ron, que no sabían que decir.

Y llego la hora del baile, donde Harry y Ginny inauguraron la pista, comenzando a bailar una canción lenta, siguieron Ron y Hermione, cambiaron de parejas, Ron bailo con su hermana y Harry con Hermione, luego Ginny y Hermione pasaron por los brazos de toda la familia Weasley, Harry también bailo con Molly, y Arthur con Ginny, al finalizar este ultimo baile, Harry se acerco a Luna, y le tendió la mano, ya que esta no había bailado nada, a falta de pareja. Luna le miro sorprendía y sonrió tomando la mano de Harry y bailando junto a él. Draco observo a Luna todo el tiempo, estaba hermosa no, estaba maravillosa, Luna después de Harry, bailo con Ron, George, Arthur, el resto de los Weasley, y también con Neville, que había venido con su novia. Harry también saco a bailar a Narcisa, y esta acepto encantada, y admirada por la bondad del chico, Draco con muchísima timidez, se acerco a Luna que bailaba con Neville, y le pidió un baile. Ni el sabía por que lo había hecho, pero se sentía bien con Luna entre sus brazos. La noche transcurrió muy rápida, Luna y Draco pasaron juntos más tiempo del que imaginaban, pero se sentían bien el uno junto al otro.

Luna se despidió de Harry, Ron y los Weasley, Hermione y Ginny, y se marcho con Draco y Narcisa, Estaban de camino a su traslador, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo estremecer a Luna por el frio. Draco se quito su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a la rubia, esta le miro agradecida. Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, Luna decidió darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama, que era unos pantalones negros largos y una camisa de color azul claro de tirantes, y encima llevaba una pequeña chaqueta de color azul oscuro. La rubia cuando fue a recoger el vestido y las cosas de la boda, se dio cuenta de que aun tenía la chaqueta de Draco, así que fue a devolvérsela viendo que aun había luz en su cuarto. Se dirigió por el silencioso pasillo, hasta la habitación de Draco, llamo a la puerta, nadie contesto, espero un buen rato, y volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero en el interior seguían sin contestar.

- Draco?- llamo finalmente la rubia.

- ...- nadie contesto.

- Draco estas ahí?- pregunto Luna- voy a entrar.

La rubia abrió lentamente la puerta, y miro el interior de la habitación, y vio como de una puerta de la izquierda, salía alguien, tras una gran nube de vapor, Draco, quien también había decidido tomar una ducha salía envuelto en una toalla de cintura para abajo.

- Lu-lu-luna!- dijo este sorprendido.

- Oh! Lo siento mucho!- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta, para salir.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico.

- Llame a la puerta, pero no contestaste, espere un rato, pero nada... venía a devolverte la chaqueta que me habías prestado antes- dijo sonrojada.

- Ah, gracias...- dijo el rubio tomándola.

- Bueno, me voy... buenas... buenas noches- dijo la rubia saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, y casi corriendo llego al suyo, donde una vez dentro se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo.

Por que se sentía así? No lo entendía, por que Draco causaba eso en ella? Nunca le había pasado, en Hogwarts nunca le paso, es más le odiaba, le daba asco, pero ahora, era tan diferente, se había disculpado con Harry, intentaba ser una mejor persona, vale su carácter era muy parecido al de antes, pero no se podía pedir todo. Además en la boda había sido muy amable con ella, habían bailado, y sin saber porque ella se sintió en el séptimo cielo, le había ofrecido su chaqueta, que bien olía, olía a su perfume a su aroma. "_Que demonios estas pensando!"_ se dijo mentalmente Luna, sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos de ella, se metió en la cama, apago la luz, y se durmió, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

><p>Y BIEN? QUE SUERTE TIENE LUNA DE VER A DRACO RECIEN DUCHADITOOOOO!<p>

BUENO QUE TAL?

ME MEREZCO ALGUN REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se despertó temprano, se visito, con uno de sus habituales trajes negros, era temprano como para bajar al comedor, salió al balcón, y se fijo en la habitación de enfrente, Luna dormía, bueno eso parecía, ya que la rubia estaba con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, toda destapada, estaba acurrucada por el frio, tenía el cabello todo esparcido por su espalda, intentaba taparse con el del frio, de repente comenzó a moverse hacia los lados, hasta que llego a un borde de la cama, y se cayó. Draco reprimió la risa, esa chica hacia que sonriera con solo mirarla, vio como la rubia se levantaba, mirando a todos lados, y se levantaba del suelo, tenía el pelo revuelto le subía de una manera muy extraña, pero estaba graciosa, la chaqueta la llevaba caída por los brazos, y un tirante de su camisa caído, le daba un toque muy sexy aun que ni ella se imaginaba lo que provocaba al rubio que la miraba a escondidas. La rubia se metió en el baño, y Draco decidió comenzar a bajar, su madre seguramente ya estaría en el comedor, se espero sentado en el vestíbulo, puesto que sus cálculos no eran correctos, ya que su madre aun no estaba, pasaron los minutos, y Narcisa bajo y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo allí, normalmente era ella la que se levantaba temprano.

- Draco, hijo que raro se me hace, que estés aquí ya.

- Me desvele, y no pude volver a dormir, acabo de bajar- le explico su hijo.

- Y Luna?- pregunto Narcisa.

- Creo que se está duchando- dijo sin mucho interés Draco.

- Aquí estoy- dijo Luna bajando por las escaleras- siento haberme demorado.

- Tranquila, cielo, te ves genial- le dijo Narcisa a Luna.

La rubia estaba vestida, con unas mallas negras, y una falda tejana, llevaba una camisa de manga larga lila, caída de un hombro, y unas botas de tacón negras.

- Gracias- dijo está un poco sonrojada.

- Vamos a desayunar- dijo Narcisa.

- Claro!- dijo Luna caminando tras su madrina.

Draco seguía inmóvil desde donde había visto bajar a la rubia, estada en shock, la rubia al darse cuenta de que no se movía, le llamo.

- Draco! Draco!- dijo pasando la mano por delante de su cara.

- Eh?- dijo Draco saliendo de su asombro.

- Vamos?- pregunto inocentemente Luna.

- Claro...- dijo este siguiendo a la Luna.

Llegaron al salón, donde después de desayunar, estaban los tres sentados en la mesa, cuando sonó el timbre, un elfo domestico entro al comedor y dijo:

- Señor, ha venido su amigo el Sr. Zabini- dijo el duende haciendo un reverencia- le hago pasar?

- Que querrá ahora Blaise, si hazle pasar- dijo Draco al duende.

- Ahora señor- dijo este retirándose.

Narcisa y Luna, comenzaron a levantarse, para dejar a Draco y Blaise solos, Narcisa entro en su oficina, y Luna paso al lado de Blaise, para dirigirse al salón.

- Draco amigo!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- que te cuentas?

- Blaise, que haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio.

- Tío tienes una memoria, tú me invitaste a pasar una semana aquí no te acuerdas?- dijo sonriendo Blaise.

- Ya claro- dijo Draco, que le pasaba ultimadamente no se acordaba de nada.

- Tío, quien era la rubia, que salía del comedor, otra de tus muchas conquistas, seguro que ha sido una noche de lo mas movida, porque tiene que ser una fiera- dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa.

- Tío que dices? No la reconociste?- dijo Draco, pensando en que lo que había dicho Blaise no sonaba nada mal. _"Para! Como puedes estar pensando eso?" _ se dijo mentalmente- Era Lovegood.

- Esa es Lovegood? Luna Lovegood?- pregunto con los ojos desorbitado Blaise.

- Si- contesto simplemente el rubio.

- Dios! Qué buena esta!- dijo Blaise riendo- Espera un momento... ¿Te has tirado a Lovegood?

- Que no!- dijo sonrojado Draco.

- Entonces, que hace aquí?- pregunto extrañado Blaise.

- Su padre a desaparecido, y mi madre es su madrina...- dijo sin darle mucho importancia.

- Oooh!- dijo contento Blaise- chica guapa, necesita consuelo- dijo mientras salía del comedor, seguido por Draco que le miraba divertido.

- Y como lo vas a hacer?- pregunto Draco casi en muerto de risa- ni siquiera sabe quién eres.

- Estoy seguro de que se acuerda del gran Blaise- dijo colocándose la cazadora.

- Ya claro- dijo Draco

Los dos amigos entraron, al salón, donde vieron a Luna, con su móvil, estaba sentada en el sofá. Blaise se sentó a su lado.

- Hola preciosa- dijo Blaise- como estas?- pregunto en un intento de parecer seductor.

- Bien... ¿quien eres?- pregunto aun mirando su teléfono.

Draco reprimió una carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, que no le hacia ningún caso, y la cara de su amigo que estaba sorprendido.

- Venga nena, soy yo... Blaise- la chica le miro por un segundo con cara de "_no sé de quién me hablas"- _Blaise Zabini.

- Draco, ese no era tu amigo?- pregunto Luna desinteresadamente.

- Así es- dijo sonriendo.

- Pues, eso un placer- dijo Luna, levantándose, aun mirando su móvil.

- En serio nena, no me recuerdas?- pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa- con lo bien que nos lo pasábamos juntos?

- Te lo pasabas bien tu, que yo sepa, que te tiren del pelo, te insulten y te humillen, no es divertido- dijo la rubia.

- Venga rubia- dijo Blaise suplicando.

Luna salió del salón, al lado de Draco, no sin antes mirarse, sin saber porque, se sentía bien con el rubio allí. La rubia se dirigió a la oficina de Narcisa, dejando a los dos Slytherin en el salón.

- Tío, no te ha hecho ni caso- dijo riendo Draco.

- Eso es porque se está haciendo la dura- dijo Blaise, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba- y bueno que tal es vivir con ella?

- Ya no está loca- dijo Draco riendo- eso sí, esta mañana se ha caído de la cama.

- Habéis dormido juntos?- pregunto Blaise.

- Tío, deja de pensar solo en eso!- dijo Draco- desde mi ventana se ve su cuarto, y la vi caerse de la cama.

- Y que mas has visto?- pregunto interesado el moreno.

- Una vez la vi salir del baño envuelta en una toalla- dijo Draco.

- Tío! Qué suerte tienes!- dijo Blaise emocionado- con lo buena que debe estar bajo toda esa ropa.

- Creo que estamos empatados, ayer por la noche, ella me vio recién salido de la ducha- dijo Draco recordando la noche anterior.

- Que hacia ella en tu cuarto?- pregunto curioso el amigo.

- Me vino a devolver una cosa- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras la rubia, iba a la oficina de Narcisa, llamo la puerta y escucho un "_adelante" _ Luna paso, y vio a Narcisa con un montón de papeleo del ministerio.

- Luna, ocurre algo?- pregunto su madrina al verla en su oficina.

- No nada, solo venía a decirte, que tenía planeado ir a Hogsmeade, necesito comprar unas cosas- le explico la rubia.

- De acuerdo cielo- dijo Narcisa- dile a Draco que te acompañe, puede ser peligroso.

- No me pasara nada- dijo la rubia- además Draco está con ese amigo suyo... no me acuerdo como se llama... bueno da igual, que no le quiero molestar.

- Tranquila, voy a llamarle, para decirle que te acompañe, ¿que quieres comprar?- pregunto interesada Narcisa.

- Ropa de invierno, me he fijado que tengo muy poca, y la del año pasado ya no me sirve- dijo la rubia- también quería comprar unos cuantos libros.

- Si ves el nuevo libro de Rufus Gray, me lo compras por favor?- le pidió Narcisa.

- Claro!- dijo sonriente Luna.

- Bueno ahora llamo a Draco para que te acompañe- dijo Narcisa mientras la rubia salía del despacho.

Luna subió a su cuarto, a por su abrigo y su bolso a su cuarto, mientras los chicos hablaban con Narcisa, cuando Luna bajo, los chicos ya estaban en el vestíbulo esperándola, con sus abrigos.

- Siento mucho, que me tengas que acompañar- se disculpo luna ante el rubio.

- Tranquila, yo creo que hay uno que tiene muchísimas ganas de acompañarte- dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

- Vamos nena?- pregunto en un intento de parecer seductor, y posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Claro- dijo Luna sonriente, mientras quitaba la mano del moreno de su hombro.

A traves de la red flu, llegaron a Hogsmeade, estaba todo nevado, y le daba un aire muy bonito. Luna, se metió en una tienda de ropa, y comenzó a coger, y coger ropa, Blaise le seguía a todos lados como un perrito, Draco miraba a la rubia con adoración, y a su amigo conteniendo la risa.

Después de salir de la tienda, donde Luna, salió con unas seis bolsas, que Blaise se ofreció a llevar todas, fueron a la librería, donde Luna busco primero el libro de Narcisa para no olvidarse del, y después comenzó a coger y coger libros, de todas partes. Tenía una gran pila de libros en sus manos cosa que no le permitía ver mucho. De repente vio como la montaña de libros que tenía en sus brazos quedo reducida a la mitad, Draco tomo la mitad de los libros, y la ayudo a llevarlos al mostrador donde la rubia pago, y se marcharon, entre tantas compras se hizo la hora de comer, y los tres fueron a las 3 escobas a comer algo. Blaise se ofreció para pedir la comida de Luna, así que también le toco traer la suya y la de Draco, mientras los dos rubios esperaban en la mesa.

- Sabes?- dijo la rubia- Nunca había tenido una mascota, pero tu amigo comienza a tener complejo de Golden Retriever- dijo la rubia riendo, el rubio también rio.

- Tienes razón, no le hagas caso, lo único que quieres, es a conseguir llevarte a la cama- le explico Draco riendo.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere, se lo voy a dar- dijo Luna, Draco la miro incrédulo- pero no de la forma que él piensa- dijo maquiavélicamente.

- Con esa mente astuta, podrías ser una Slytherin- comento Draco.

- No soy astuta, si no inteligente, como una buena Rawenclaw- dijo Luna.

Blaise llego con la comida, y los tres comieron, entre alabanzas de Blaise hacia Luna, risas escondidas de Draco, y suspiros de frustración de Luna. Al acabar, fueron a dar una vuelta

- Hay va!- dijo Luna- están abriendo muchas tiendas muggle por aquí- dijo al ver, varios salones de ocio.

Iban caminando, cuando Luna vio, dos cabezas pelirrojas, una morena, y otra castaña en la puerta de un cine muggle.

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia sus amigos, seguida por los dos Slytherin.

- Luna!- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

- Que hacéis aquí parejita?- pregunto refiriéndose a los Potter- no deberíais estar de Luna de miel?

- Decidimos posponerla para el verano- explico Harry- Malfoy- saludo educadamente al rubio, estrechando la mano de este- Si mal no recuerdo, eras Zabini, un gusto volver a verte.

- Potter- también saludaron los dos educadamente.

- Bueno y que haces aquí?- pregunto Luna a sus amigos.

- Echan una peli muggle que le encanta a Hermione, y hemos decidido venir a verla- contesto el esposo de la castaña.

- Es esa, que me comentaste por teléfono?- pregunto Luna dirigiéndose solo a Hermione.

- Si es esa!- dijo feliz- por qué no vienes con nosotros?- ofreció la castaña.

- No quiero ser una molestia- dijo Luna, ya que sus amigos iban en parejitas.

- Tranquila, es una peli romántica, así que no nos enteraremos de nada- dijo Ron- ven, si tienes ganas de verla.

- Bueno... vale! Pero vosotros...- dijo Luna mirando a los Slytherin- me sabe mal, me habéis tenido que acompañar...

- Tranquila entramos contigo!- dijo Blaise, quien no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con Luna viendo una peli romántica.

- Estáis seguros?- pregunto la rubia, mirando a Draco, específicamente.

- Por qué no, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- dijo el rubio, para alegría de la chica.

Entraron al cine, y compraron las entradas para ver Orgullo y Prejuicio, la novela muggle favorita de Hermione, las tres chicas se sentaron juntas, Hermione en medio y Ginny y Luna cada una a un lado, al lado de Ginny se sentaron Harry y Ron, y del lado de Luna, se sentaron Draco y Blaise, que para disgusto del último no pudo sentarse al lado de la rubia para "consolarla".

La película comenzó, las chicas desconectaron del mundo, y se metieron en la película, en cuanto apareció el protagonista masculino, Luna sonrió.

- Me recuerda a ti, sabes?- le dijo la rubia, al Slytherin rubio que tenía a su lado.

- A mí me recuerda a ti, la protagonista- dijo Draco.

La película continuo, las chicas no paraban de suspirar, en cuanto vino el momento de la declaración, Hermione que se sabía el dialogo de la película de cabo a rabo, y Luna que había leído la obra más de veinte veces, comenzaron a decir todo el dialogo, antes incluso que los protagonistas. El resto se las quedo mirando, parecían sumergidas en la película, al acabar después de dos, horas sobre las seis de la tarde, comenzaron a conversar en la puerta del cine.

- Hermione, me encanta esta peli, menos mal que dijiste de verla!- dijo Ginny.

- Es mi película favorita, quien tuviera un hombre así!- dijo suspirando la castaña.

- La verdad es que si!- dijo Ginny acordando con su amiga.

- Herms, y yo qué?- dijo Ron.

- Gin, ya me tienes a mí, no es suficiente?- pregunto Harry a su reciente esposa.

- Por supuesto, pero todos tenemos derecho a tener una fantasía no?- dijo Gin besando a su esposo.

- Venga Ron, no te pongas a sí, es una película- dijo Hermione, acariciando la cabellera del pelirrojo.

- No sé que tanto soñáis- dijo Luna riendo- vosotros tenéis dos estupendos maridos, y yo aquí solita y queréis a mas hombres, dejad un poco para las demás- protesto riendo.

- Nena, no estás sola, me tienes a mi- dijo Blaise rodeándola con el brazo.

- Luna con un ágil movimiento, le inmovilizo, y le tiro al suelo.

- Lo que os decía, estoy solita!- dijo riendo, todos los demás rieron con ella.

- Waoh! Me gustan las duras!- dijo Blaise levantándose, Luna rodo lo ojos.

- Bueno ya es tarde, ya nos veremos orto día, llamadme- dijo Luna, mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

- Claro!- dijo Ginny abrazándola.

- Este invierno, mi madre hará una gran cena para navidad, podéis venir todos- invito Ron- Mi madre, y la Sra. Malfoy se cayeron muy bien en la boda.

- Gracias!- contesto Draco educadamente.

- Puedo ir yo?- pregunto esperanzado Blaise.

- Lo siento, pero no caben más- dijo Ginny, al ver la cara de Luna.

- Bueno, ya nos veremos!- dijeron los cuatros, mientras se marchaban dirección contraria a la rubia y los Slytherin.

* * *

><p>BUENO HASTA AQUI! POR HOY! QUE LES PARECIO? ME CASTIGARON, NO TENIA OTRA COSA QUE HACER, Y A ESCRIBIR COMO UNA LOCA!<p>

BUENO ALGUN REVIEW?

UN AVADA KEDAVRA?

A VOLDEMORT?

BUENO BESSITOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Hacia las siete de la tarde casi noche, volvieron a la mansión, Luna se fue a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto, y Draco y Blaise se metieron en el cuarto del rubio, donde Blaise comprobó las buenas vistas del cuarto de Luna, se sentaron uno en la silla del escritorio y el otro sobre la cama.

- Tío, que tal te va?- pregunto Blaise tumbado en la cama de Draco.

- Bieeeen...- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Y con Pansy?- pregunto Blaise.

- Bueeeno, la vi hace poco, pero no mucho mas...- dijo Draco- estoy pensando en cortar con ella, está un poco loca.

- Y eso lo dice quien tiene como residente en su casa a Lunática Lovegood- comento Blaise entre risas.

- Ya pero sus locuras son diferentes- dijo Draco- Luna, tiene, bueno o tenia, un aire soñador, creía en criaturas fantásticas, que puede incluso que existieran, y Pansy, es muy posesiva, no para de hablar de cosas que no entiendo.

- Y entendías a Luna cuando hablaba de Nargels o Thestrals?- dijo irónico Blaise.

- No, pero ella no para de hablar, de que si, no sé que de Prada, Channel, Dior, que no sé ni que es.

- Son marcas de ropa o algo así- dijo Blaise.

- No tengo ni idea, no se nunca he hablado con una chica, para que me explique esas cosas- dijo Draco dando vueltas en la silla giratoria.

- Y Luna, este tiempo que ha estado aquí, habéis podido hablar, no?- dijo Blaise.

- Que va, si, hemos ido a la boda de Potter, y también descubrí que le dan miedo los rayos, porque su madre murió alcanzada por uno, no hemos hablado mucho mas, es más de lo poco me hemos hablado, me dijo que prefería estar muerta que aquí.

- Ya no es la que era no?- dijo Blaise.

- Para nada- dijo Draco mirando por la ventana, y se encontró a Luna que estaba con ayuda de la magia, colocando la ropa en su armario, y por otro lado los libros.

La hora de cenar se hizo presente rápidamente, y Luna, bajo encontrándose en las escaleras a Draco y Blaise, que bajaban por delante de ella, Luna al verlos fue más silenciosamente, con la esperanza de que no se enteraran de que estaba allí, no tenía ganas de soportar más a Blaise, y suficiente le quedaba con verle y aguantarle en la cena. Luna recordó que debía darle el libro a Narcisa, así que volvió corriendo a su cuarto, cogió el de Narcisa y el suyo, para después de cenar que posiblemente irían al salón, y volvió a bajar corriendo resbalando por las escaleras, en ese momento Draco fue a buscarla por ordenes de su madre, al ver que tardaba mucho, subía las escaleras cuando la vio resbalando por los aires, por fruto de la casualidad, Luna acabo en los brazos de Draco, que este la cogió al vuelo.

- Luna!- dijo sorprendido el rubio.

- Lo siento, me resbale- dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Estas bien?- pregunto Draco preocupado.

- Si, gracias a ti- contesto la rubia- esto... me puedes bajar?- pregunto un poco sonrojada.

- Eh! Claro- dijo el rubio dejándola con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

- Gracias- dijo la rubia mientras ambos bajaban al comedor.

Llegaron al comedor Luna, le dio su libro a Narcisa, y vio que había los mismos cubiertos que todos los días, excepto que donde ella normalmente se sentaba a su lado había otro juego de cubiertos seguramente para Blaise, miro su silla con miedo, no quería aguantar a Blaise encima suyo durante la comida, Draco se dio cuenta del conflicto emocional que tenia la rubia, y sin saber por qué quiso ayudarla.

- Luna, porque no te sientas en mi sitio?- dijo Draco- así Blaise podrá sentarse a mi lado.

- Sí, claro!- dijo Luna se acerco a Draco y le susurro- gracias- este solo sonrió.

Blaise se sentó al lado de Draco y enfrente de este estaba Luna, en medio como siempre Narcisa, la rubia y su madrina, estuvieron conversando sobre el libro que había comprado Luna para Narcisa, sobre la película que había ido a ver al cine, etc. Blaise intentaba flirtear con Luna, pero esta estaba demasiado enfrascada en su conversación con Narcisa como para hacerle caso. Una vez acabaron de cenar, fueron al salón como de costumbre, Blaise y Draco jugaron al ajedrez mágico, Luna se estiro en el sofá, con su libro y comenzó a leerlo, y Narcisa se sentó en el sillón individual, donde estuvo también leyendo el libro que Luna le había comprado. Al poco tiempo, Luna, fue quedándose dormida en el sofá, con el libro entre abierto a un lado. Draco y Blaise seguían jugando al ajedrez mágico, el ultimo se empeñaba en ganar al rubio, aun que este lo hiciese siempre. Narcisa se había marchado a su despacho, así que cuando los dos Slytherin se cansaron uno de siempre perder, y el otro de ganar, decidieron marcharse a dormir, Draco se giro a decir a Luna que se marchaban ya, cuando la vio dormida.

- Tío vamos?- dijo Blaise.

- Shhh... calla que la vas a despertar- le dijo el rubio.

- Qué ocurre?- dijo el moreno.

- Se ha quedado dormida- explico Draco.

- Tranquilo yo la llevo a su cuarto, y si eso me quedo allí con ella- dijo con una mirada lujuriosa el moreno.

- Tío si la quieres violar, hazlo fuera de mi casa- le dijo el rubio, comenzando a cargar a la pequeña Rawenclaw.

Draco y Blaise se marcharon del salón, con Luna en los brazos del rubio, que se acomodo hasta quedar abrazada al fuerte pecho del Slytherin. Blaise se fue a uno de los cuartos de invitados, que era el que estaba al lado de Draco, y este fue a dejar a Luna en su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, con una mano, ya que la rubia le tenía tan abrazado que casi podía cargarla con una sola mano, y la dejo encima de la cama, con muchos esfuerzos intento deshacerse de los brazos de la rubia.

- Luna, suéltame...- le susurro, y al parecer la rubia le oyó, y deshizo un poco su agarre, con lo que el rubio pudo salir.

"Se ve tan bonita durmiendo, bueno y cuando no está dormida también, es tan alegre..."- se encontró pensando el rubio, mientras la miraba, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, la tapo con una manta, y se marcho de allí sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna despertó en su cuarto, sin recordar nada de la noche anterior, aun tenia puesta la misma ropa, y recordó que se quedo dormida en el sofá, sus ropas olían igual que el chico rubio que dormía en la habitación de enfrente suyo, así que supuso que el la había traído hasta su cuarto, y se sonrojo, ante la cercanía en la que había estado con el rubio. Se metió en el baño y se dio una rápida ducha, luego se vistió con unos tejanos negros y una camisa azul turquesa de manga larga, y encima un chaleco negro a conjunto con el pantalón. Y unas bambas. Se recogió el cabello en un semi recogido, y bajo al vestíbulo. Allí encontró a Narcisa entrar en el comedor, y Draco bajando las escaleras por delante de ella, este al oír pasos detrás suyo, cuando llego abajo, se giro para ver si se trataba de la rubia, o de su amigo, que siempre solía ser el último en llegar a desayunar. Pero lo que se encontró no se lo espero, la rubia estaba justo delante de él en el ultimo escalón de la escalera, sonriéndole, se acerco a él, y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias!- le dijo alegre la Rawenclaw.

El rubio tenía una cara de desconcierto increíble, no sabía a qué venía lo que había echo la rubia, pero no le molesto, lo contrario le encanto, sonrió tontamente y se dirigió al comedor, donde se sentó enfrente de la rubia, a los pocos minutos apareció el moreno, con una cara de sueño que se notaba a leguas, despeinado y incluso un poco desarreglado, de no haber prestado atención a la hora de vestirse, se acerco a la rubia y comenzó lo mismo de cada día.

- Buenos días nena- dijo el moreno intentando besar a la rubia en la mejilla, pero esta puso la mano delante de su mejilla apartando al Slytherin pesado- contra más dura, mas me gustas- dijo este rugiendo tontamente como un león, Draco solo rodo lo ojos al ver el espectáculo que estaba haciendo su amigo, la rubia simplemente siguió desayunando tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>HOOLAAAA! QUE TAL?<p>

QUE OS HA PARECIDO?

QUE SUERTE TIENE LUNA, QUIEN FUESE ELLA ¬¬

BUENO...

ALGUN REVIEW?

UN AVADA?

BESSITOS!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Los días fueron pasando, y para alegría de Luna, el Slytherin moreno se marcho a su casa, ahora se estaba más tranquilo, sin darse cuenta pasaba mucho más tiempo con Draco, de lo que se imaginaba, y tampoco le incomodaba, había descubierto muchas cosas del rubio, que antes ni siquiera se imaginaba.

Así llego la noche de navidad, y con ella una invitación a todos los habitantes de la casa, para ir a la cena navideña que celebraban los Weasley en su jardín.

Esa tarde cada uno estuvo en su cuarto arreglándose, ya que a las ocho tenían que estar en camino de la Madriguera.

Luna pensó mucho su atuendo para esa noche, las noches de navidad, siempre le parecían especiales, y por eso no quería que esa fuese menos. Al final eligió vestirse con un vestido lila, mejor dicho violeta, oscuro, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y unas calcetines de media que le llegaban hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba una pequeña chaqueta de punto negra, a juego con unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón. Y encima llevaba una chaqueta larga igual que el vestido de lana, con los botones cruzados. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y llevaba una boina francesa de lana en la cabeza de color lila igual que el vestido.

Narcisa llevaba unos pantalones grises largos una camisa manga larga negra, y encima una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones, y unos botines negros para los pies.

Draco no cambiaba su forma de vestir, llevaba un traje negro con sus típicos botones cruzados y su cabello ya no llevaba esa típica raya de lado que le acompaño tantos años en Hogwarts por lo contrario tenía el cabello peinado hacia delante, con un pequeño y corto flequillo, sin duda le quedaba muchísimo mejor. También llevaba una chaqueta de color negro grisáceo, y una bufanda de pelo.

Luna llevaba un bolso donde igual que hizo Hermione cuando fue en busca de los Horrocrux, podías meter cuantas cosas quisieras puesto que no tenía fondo, y allí llevaba los regalos para cada uno de sus buenos amigos. Draco y Narcisa ya estaban esperando en el vestíbulo cuando bajo la rubia.

- Lamento haber tardado tanto- se disculpo la Rawenclaw

- Tranquila, acabamos de bajar- dijo Narcisa sonriendo a su ahijada.

Los tres se marcharon a través de la red flu a la Madriguera, que ya estaba a rebosar de gente, los Señores Weasley por descontado, sus seis hijos, las parejas de algunos de estos, algún nuevo miembro de la familia recién nacido, etc.

- Luna, Sra. Malfoy, Draco- saludo Molly al verlos aparecer por la red flu- que bueno que hayan venido.

- Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos Sra. Weasley- dijo Narcisa educadamente.

- Nada de Sra. Weasley, que por aquí ya hay muchas, solo Molly- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, pero solo si yo soy solo Narcisa- dijo la morena también sonriendo- he traído una tarta para el postre espero que sea del agrado de todos- dijo dándole a Molly la tarta.

- No tenias que haberte molestado querida- dijo Molly agradecida- pasad al jardín están todos allí.

- Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Narcisa.

- Tranquila, ve con los demás invitados- dijo Molly.

- Es que me siento mal dejándote hacer todo el trabajo, además aquí solo hay juventud, insisto en ayudarte- dijo Narcisa amablemente.

- Entonces, muchas gracias- dijo Molly, mientras las dos pasaban a la cocina.

Luna y Draco salieron al jardín, donde se encontraban todos los Weasley y parejas de estos. Los dos rubios se acercaron donde se encontraban los Potter, y los Weasley mas jóvenes.

- Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry- dijo Luna saludando a sus amigos.

- Luna! Draco!- saludo Ginny- que bueno que habéis venido- dijo sinceramente.

- Gracias por invitarnos- dijo Draco educadamente.

- Han venido también Neville y Scarlet?- pregunto Luna curiosa.

- No, se han ido de vacaciones a una isla del Caribe- dijo Hermione pícaramente.

- Algunos sí que saben vivir bien- dijo Draco riendo.

- Ya te digo, porque esos dos, lo último que están haciendo es turismo- dijo Ron acompañando al rubio riendo.

- Voy a ayudar a mi madre, a traer todas las cosas a la mesa- dijo Ginny besando a su marido para alejarse hacia el interior de la casa.

- Espera te ayudamos- dijeron Luna y Hermione a la vez siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Los tres chicos se juntaron con el resto de los Weasley, y estuvieron conversando entre todos, George había invitado a Angelina, Bill estaba con su mujer Fleur, y su pequeña Victorie en brazos que era una bebe pelirrojita igual que el padre haciendo honor a los Weasley y era pálida como la madre. Charlie seguía soltero y sin pareja, y Percy seguía enfadado con la familia, así que ni siquiera apareció. También se encontraba el viejo Sr. Weasley con un pequeño niño de poco más de un año en los brazos.

- Y ese niño?- pregunto Draco.

- Es Ted, tu primo- le respondió Harry, ya que el rubio no lo conocía.

- Qué raro no veo a Andrómeda por aquí- dijo el rubio.

- No pudo venir- le explico Harry- y como soy su padrino, pues me lo he traído, aquí el ambiente es siempre muy agradable.

- Entiendo- dijo Draco viendo a su pequeño primo jugar con el Sr. Weasley.

Al poco rato aparecieron las tres chicas, ya que habían acabado de ayudar a Molly y Narcisa, y volvieron con los tres chicos. Se sentaron todos en la mesa, y comenzaron a comer el delicioso festín que había preparado Molly.

- Sra. Weasley, cocina usted verdaderamente increíble- le dijo Draco.

- Muchísimas gracias- dijo está contenta, antes era poco posible escuchar un halago por parte de un Malfoy.

Tras la cena, y el postre se dedicaron a darse los regalos que había muchísimos ya que todo el mundo traía para todo el mundo.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny- dijo Draco- esto es de parte de mi parte y de mi madre- dijo el rubio dándoles un sobre a cada uno. Cada pareja lo abrió el suyo, y vieron dos billetes de avión, para ir a cualquier parte del mundo.

- Muchísimas gracias Draco- dijo Ginny.

- No es nada- dijo Draco complacido de que hubiese gustado su regalo.

- Ten esto es para ti- dijo cada pareja entregándole un regalo cada uno.

- Muchas gracias- dijo el rubio educadamente.

Así siguió la noche, entre regalos y agradecimientos, Luna, se alejo un poco para ir a dar una vuelta por el lago que había en el jardín, se quedo bajo un árbol de pie, observando el brillante firmamento que tenia ante sus ojos. El rubio que seguía en la mesa, al no ver a la rubia, se preocupo, y salió en su búsqueda, hasta que la encontró en el lago observando las estrellas y con un cuadro entre los brazos, seguramente ese cuadro era el que le había regalado su madre, que contenía una foto de la familia de Luna y efectivamente ese era el cuadro.

- Luna?- dijo el chico para no asustarla.

- Draco...- dijo suspirando la chica y girándose a ver al chico, el cual la encontró llorando.

- Estas llorando- dijo el rubio aproximándose a ella, y secando las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de la joven.

- Gracias- dijo la rubia.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto el Slytherin.

- Nada, salí a pensar- dijo la rubia- por cierto, aun no te he dado mi regalo- dijo la Rawenclaw, sacando de su bolso una bolsa de papel, y entregándosela.

- Gracias- dijo el rubio, sacando lo que había en el interior.

Era una bufanda, hecha a mano de colores negro, verde y gris, estaba muy bien hecha, y era muy bonita.

- La has hecho tu?- pregunto el rubio colocándose la bufanda en el cuello.

- Si, sé que no está muy bien hecha pero...- dijo la rubia apenada.

- Para nada- dijo el rubio cortándola- está muy bien hecha, es perfecta, gracias- le agradeció de verdad- Ten este es mi regalo- dijo el rubio, entregándole una caja de madera azulada pequeñita- espero que te guste.

- Gracias- dijo ilusionada Luna.

La rubia abrió la cajita, y se encontró con el collar más bonito que había visto en el mundo, tenia forma de Luna, era una preciosa gema azulada que brillaba como un diamante, tenía una cadena de cuero negra, que le daba un toque muy elegante, Luna lo observo sorprendida, era precioso.

- Draco... es precioso- dijo Luna mirando a los grises ojos de su acompañante.

- Me alegro que te guste- dijo este alegre.

- Me ayudas?- pregunto mostrándole el collar, para ponérselo en el cuello.

- Claro- dijo el rubio tomando el collar de la rubia, mientras esta se apartaba el cabello.

El rubio se lo coloco y pudo sentir la suave y nívea piel de la Rawenclaw, que incluso se podía decir que brillaba, la rubia se giro, para encarar al rubio, y se encontraron a una muy corta distancia.

- Feliz navidad, Draco- dijo Luna abrazándole, el rubio se quedo congelado pero correspondió en seguida el abrazo.

- Feliz navidad Luna- dijo el rubio acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

* * *

><p>AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO! QUE TAL?<p>

ALGUN REVIEW? PORFAAAAA T.T

BESSITOS


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Nadie en este momento podía adivinar lo que penaba Draco Malfoy desde su cuarto, tumbado en su cama. Porque ni el mismo entendía por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por que tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, así es, Draco Malfoy no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia residente de la habitación que tenía enfrente. Se disponía a levantarse para ir al salón a pasar el rato, pero alguien llamo a la puerta y pasó, era uno de los duendes domésticos.

- Sr. Malfoy, ha llegado una carta para usted de la Srta. Parkinson- dijo el duende mostrándole la carta sobre una bandeja de plata.

- Muchas gracias, Honney- dijo el rubio tomando la carta de la bandeja mientras el duende salía de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

Draco miro la carta, dudo en abrirla, no tenía ganas de saber nada de Pansy, pero aun así la abrió.

"_Querido Draco (L)"_

_Me pasare esta tarde por tu casa, te echo mucho de menos, además estamos casi en vísperas de año nuevo, y hace mucho que no te veo. _

_Pansy**_

_PD: Recuerda que me debes mi bolso de Prada por Navidad! ;)._

Draco miro la carta y suspiro, no quería saber nada de Pansy, cada vez le agobiaba mas, y de donde saco eso de que le debía unas botas, estaba furioso, "_si quiere unas botas que se las compre ella!"_ pensaba furioso el rubio. Salió del cuarto, ahora se dirigiría al jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire, así que tomo también su chaqueta. Eran las seis menos cuarto de la tarde, seguramente Pansy llegaría sobre las seis, así que aún le quedaba un cuarto de hora de tranquilidad. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, curiosamente el mismo en el que se sentó Luna hacia ya casi un mes atrás, cerró los ojos, y sintió que la tranquilidad le invadía, ¿Por qué no podía estar siempre así? Se preguntaba el rubio. "_no puedo continuar así, es ahora o nunca, debo dejarle las cosas claras a Pansy. Hoy terminare con ella para siempre." _ Pensó decidido el rubio, y fue entonces cuando las verjas de la mansión se abrieron, y apareció Pansy con un conjunto un poco, bueno no, ese conjunto destacaba más que los trajes de Luna en Hogwarts. Llevaba una falda rosa, hasta por encima de las rodillas, con unas medias blancas, en los pies también llevaba unos zapatos rosas del mismo tono que la falda, y llevaba un enorme chaquetón de pelo rosa, que hacía parecerle un esquimal, y llevaba un mini bolso, también de color rosa. Sin duda ese traje dejaba ciego a cualquiera de tanto rosa junto.

- Draco amor! Has venido a recibirme!- dijo Pansy tirándose a los brazos de su casi ex-novio.

- Pansy, yo...- dijo Draco.

- Ya tienes mi regalo? Estoy deseando verlo! Venga Draco, y mi regalo?- dijo la morena con histeria.

- Pansy! No tengo ningún regalo!- dijo el rubio furioso.

- Pero por qué Draqui?- dijo Pansy fingiendo el mejor de los pucheros.

- No quiero seguir contigo- dijo firmemente el rubio- estuvo bien mientras estábamos en Hogwarts pero ya no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos, yo no siento nada por ti y tu no sientes nada por mi- dijo alto y claro.

- Pero yo si te quiero...- dijo Pansy.

- No mientas por favor, nunca se te dio bien hacerlos- dijo Draco con indiferencia.

- Pero...- dijo la morena sin saber que decir. Realmente no le quería, sino más bien quería su dinero, y si terminaban eso quería decir no más dinero.

- Márchate, y acabemos con esta farsa- dijo Draco.

- Pero esto no puede acabar así!- dijo Pansy furiosa- Hay otra verdad, es eso?

- Y que si la hay, yo nunca te he reclamado nada por todos los hombres que has pasado por tus sabanas- el dijo Draco.

- Aaah!- grito Pansy mientras salía furiosamente de la mansión Malfoy.

Una vez la excéntrica morena salió de la mansión, se pudo sentir una paz en el ambiente, y una tranquilidad y alegría, dentro del rubio, que ahora respiraba profundamente sintiéndose liberado. Draco se encamino de nuevo hacia la mansión, pero oyó unos pasos en el lado oeste del jardín, y puesto que el había estado en el este, quiso saber que era ese ruido.

Se acerco a donde provenían los ruidos, y vio a la rubia presa de sus pensamientos, arrodillada junto a un árbol.

- Luna, que haces aquí?- pregunto Draco acercándose a ella.

- Hola Draco- dijo la rubia amablemente- el día después de la madriguera, encontré esto- dijo mostrando un pequeño cojín viejo donde encima habían tres pequeños gatitos, uno gris a rayas negras, otro naranja y otro negro y blanco.

- Vaya- dijo el rubio arrodillándose junto a la rubia.

- Son preciosos, encontré el cuerpo de su mama el otro día- dijo Luna tristemente- al parecer le ataco una bandada de cuervos, porque su alrededor está lleno de plumas negras- explico.

- Si los dejamos aquí, se pueden morir de frio, igual que tu- dijo el rubio- entremos y ya pensaremos que hacemos con ellos.

- Pero tu madre no se enfadara?- pregunto Luna.

- Que va mi madre, adora los animales- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Bueno vale!- dijo la rubia tomando al gatito gris en brazos, mientras Draco tomaba el naranja y el negro.

Entraron en la mansión, donde se dirigieron al salón, y encendieron la chimenea con un "_incendio" _ y se calentaron con el tenue calor que desprendía la chimenea.

- Oye, que te parece si le damos el naranja a Hermione – dijo Draco- si mal no recuerdo, hace poco se le murió el suyo de viejo no? Y este se le parece bastante.

- Tienes razón!- dijo Luna alegre- y el negro, Neville me dijo que su abuela se sentía muy sola desde que se marcho para vivir con su novia, le podemos dar el negro- dijo entusiasmada la rubia.

- Y el gris?- pregunto el rubio.

- Ese me lo quedo yo!- dijo la rubia abrazando al gatito.

- Y has pensado un nombre?- pregunto el rubio jugando con los otros dos gatitos.

- Mmm... Destino- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Destino?- pregunto Draco.

- El destino me a traído muchas cosas buenas en estos meses- dijo Luna abrazando al gatito.

- Me gusta ese nombre- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Oh, por cierto, siento lo de Parkinson- dijo Luna.

- Como lo sabes?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- La chica... bueno, no es que hablase en voz baja, que digamos- dijo la rubia.

- Ya, seguramente se ha enterado hasta mi madre- dijo Draco.

- Y... como te sientes?- pregunto la rubia- eran dos años de relación después de todo.

- Estoy mejor que antes, ya no quería a Pansy, incluso me llegue a plantear si realmente la quería, además como salir con ella, si era otra la que está siempre en mi mente- dijo Draco girándose a Luna, cuando se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos, fue como si el azul de la rubia, y el gris de Slytherin se mezclaran en un mar lleno de sentimientos, seguían acercándose mas y mas, sus narices se rozaban, ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad, mientras la distancia cada vez se hacía más corta, hasta que cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, entro Narcisa, y los rubios se separaron de inmediato.

- Hola chicos!- dijo alegre la mujer- que tal os ha ido el día?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Muy bien...- respondieron los dos, un poco sonrojados, y sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara.

* * *

><p>HOOLA!<p>

QUE TAL?

BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ENVIADOS! ME HACEN MUY FELICES!

ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS T.T

BESSITOS


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La noche del 30 de diciembre, en el cuarto de Luna, la pobre Rawenclaw, no para de moverse en la cama, estaba sudorosa, le costaba mucho respirar. A su lado en el suelo, el pequeño gatito que habían encontrado días atrás, no paraba de maullar, preocupado por la pequeña rubia, salió de la habitación de esta, que tenía la puerta entre abierta. Y corrió hasta la habitación del otro rubio de la casa.

- Miau- comenzó a maullar en la puerta del rubio.

El rubio que no había conseguido aun conciliar el sueño, oyó al gato en su puerta, y abrió sorprendido, ya que muy pocas veces se separaba de Luna. El gato seguía maullando, y cuando vio al Slytherin, comenzó a caminar, para que el rubio le siguiera, y este le siguió hasta el cuarto de la rubia.

- Qué ocurre?- le pregunto al gato, este maulló entrando a la habitación.

El rubio se asomo, para ver por qué el pequeño felino le había llamado, cuando se encontró a la rubia, muy sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Luna!- exclamo al verla en la cama.

Se acerco a ella y se sentó en un borde de la cama, le toco la frente, estaba ardiendo, Draco llamo rápidamente a los elfos domésticos, para que trajeran todo lo necesario para cuidar a Luna. Narcisa también se levanto al ver el escándalo que había por su casa a esas horas de la noche.

- Draco que ocurre?- dijo Narcisa al llegar a la habitación siguiendo a los elfos domésticos.

- Luna tiene fiebre, y muy alta- le explico el rubio que aún seguía sentado en la cama de la rubia junto a ella.

- Mi niña!- exclamo Narcisa preocupadísima al ver a Luna- le habéis tomado la temperatura?

- Si, tiene 38 y medio- dijo Draco.

- Hay que refrescarla- dijo Narcisa- los duendes y yo la ducharemos, haber si así le baja un poco la fiebre.

- De acuerdo- dijo Draco.

Entre Narcisa y las duendes, llevaron a Luna al baño, donde la desvistieron, y la metieron debajo de la ducha, donde la bañaron con agua fría, para que le bajase la fiebre, después le vistieron con una camisa fina de manga larga y unos pantalones de pijama, y la volvieron a dejar en la cama, donde Draco le volvió a tomar la temperatura, y había bajado unas decimas.

- Madre vete a dormir, yo me quedare con ella- dijo Draco al ver el cansancio de Narcisa tras un duro día de trabajo.

- Estas seguro?- dijo Narcisa.

- Claro, si ocurre algo te avisare- dijo Draco.

- Está bien hijo, buenas noches- dijo Narcisa saliendo de la habitación de la rubia.

Draco se quedo sentado al lado de la cama de Luna, se iba a levantar para sentarse en el sofá que había al lado de la ventana, pero Luna comenzó a hablar.

- N-n-no-o te vayas...- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Me voy a sentar en el sofá, para que estés mas cómoda- explico Draco, pero Luna le tomo la mano.

- Quédate aquí conmigo- dijo Luna mientras se hacía a un lado de la cama donde cupiese Draco.

- Estas segura?- pregunto Draco sonrojado.

- Si...- susurro Luna.

El rubio se sentó al lado de la rubia de nuevo, pero esta le abrazaba de tal forma, que se vio obligado a tumbarse, y quedaron dormidos, el uno junto al otro, abrazados toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna se despertó como nueva, ya no tenía rastro de la fiebre de la noche anterior, al despertarse se encontró apoyada en el pecho del rubio, mientras este jugaba con sus rizados cabellos.

- Buenos días- dijo Draco.

- Te has quedado!- dijo Luna en su suspiro alegre.

- Claro- dijo este riendo, ante la reacción de la rubia- como te encuentras?

- Genial!- dijo la Rawenclaw- muchísimas gracias.

- Ayer me asustaste muchísimo, vino Destino a mi puerta, a avisarme- explico Draco.

La rubia se levanto, y se quedo sentada en la cama, y vio como el gatito estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola, esta lo cogió, y le abrazo.

- Así que fuiste tú?- dijo abrazando al gatito- muchas gracias!

- Miau- contesto el gato, cosa que hizo reír a los dos rubios.

- Bueno, me voy a cambiar, esta noche es fin de año, y van a venir todos- dijo Draco levantándose de la cama.

- Oh! Pues ahora nos vemos en el desayuno, y luego iré a ver como están los gatitos, de Hermione y Neville, esta noche le diré si los quieren- dijo Luna.

- Está bien- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación de la rubia.

La rubia comenzó a vestirse se coloco unos calcetines largos blancos hasta las rodillas, y una falda roja de cuadros, estilo colegiala, y una camisa blanca a cuadros, se la estaba abrochando cuando Narcisa entro al cuarto preocupada por Luna.

- Luna! Como estas?- dijo preocupada.

- Bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo- perdón por las molestias.

- Tranquila, a todos nos puede pasar- dijo Narcisa- Draco vino a decirme que ya estabas bien, y vine aquí corriendo.

La rubia acabo de arreglarse, se peino dejando el cabello suelo, con una diadema de color roja de tela con el mismo estampado que la falda, se coloco unos zapatos bajos, y bajo junto a Narcisa al comedor.

Después de desayunar fueron a Hogsmeade a comprar unas últimas cosas para la cena de esa tarde, y aprovecharon para comer allí, al regresar, comenzaron a preparar todo para la cena de esa noche. Luna estuvo ayudando a colocar la mesa a los duendes, ya que esa noche iban a venir muchísimas personas; Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, Neville y Scarlet que ya habían vuelto de sus vacaciones, Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victoria, George y Angelina, Charlie, y los Señores Weasley. Narcisa estaba en la cocina indicando que cenarían esa noche, y Draco estaba con ayuda de magia, claro, limpiando la casa.

Y se hizo la noche, y con ella la llegada de los invitados, los primeros como no Hermione y Ron ya que a la castaña le obsesionaba la puntualidad, seguidos de Harry y Ginny, y Neville y Scarlet, los últimos en llegar fueron el resto de familia Weasley. Se sentaron todos en la gran mesa, Luna se sentó frente a Draco, y a cada lado suyo se encontraba Ginny y Hermione con sus respectivos maridos enfrente sentados al lado de Draco.

Durante la cena, todo el mundo estuvo alegre, conversando y disfrutando de la maravillosa comida que ofrecían los duendes domésticos, Hermione, siempre ella tan observadora, noto como Luna y Draco se llevaban muy bien, conversaban casi todo el rato, y no se sacaban los ojos de encima, donde unos estaba conversando el otro entraba en la conversación. Tras la cena antes sobre las once todos se levantaron y se marcharon al salón, donde Luna y Draco pidieron a Hermione y Neville que los acompañasen, Ron y Scarlet fueron con sus parejas, y Harry y Ginny como buenos cotillas, también fueron a ver que querían los dos rubios.

- El otro día- comenzó Luna- encontré estos gatitos, abandonados en uno de los arboles del jardín, ya que su mama había sido asesinada por cuervos, y me dieron mucha pena, y quería saber si los queríais- explico.

- Oh Lu, son preciosos- dijo Hermione tomando al pelirrojo

- Te lo he dicho a ti, por que como se que hace poco tu gato se murió, a lo mejor querías otro- le explico Luna.

- Claro que sí!- dijo abrazando al gato- Podemos verdad amor?- le pregunto a Ron.

- Claro que si- contesto este haciendo feliz a su mujer.

- Y Neville- dijo Draco- en la boda de Harry y Ginny dijiste que tu abuela estaba muy sola, y si le regalas este- dijo tomando al gato negro y blanco.

- Tienes razón!- dijo Neville cogiéndolo- así no me dará la tabarra diciendo que se encuentra muy sola.

- Y tu Luna?- dijo Hermione- los encontraste tu, no quieres quedarte con ninguno?

- Oh, ya lo he hecho- dijo viendo como el pequeño gatito curioso entraba en la habitación, se agacho y lo tomo en brazos- este es el mío.

- Es muy bonito- dijo Ginny, observando como el gato desde los brazos de Luna, intentaba tocar al Slytherin.

- Y eso?- pregunto Harry divertido, al ver al gato haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por estar cerca del rubio.

- Oh! Es que se ha encariñado mucho con Draco- dijo riendo la rubia y pasándole el gato al Slytherin.

Llego la cuenta atrás hacia el año nuevo, se fueron al salón dejando a los gatos en la habitación, y cuando dieron las doce de la noche, el cielo de la mansión Malfoy comenzó a iluminarse con un montón de fuegos artificiales, todos se abrazaron y desearon feliz año. Estaban todos conversando en el salón, cuando las tres chicas salieron a dar una vuelta al jardín.

- Luna- dijo Hermione- es posible que te guste Draco?- pregunto de sopetón.

- Qué?- dijo Luna sonrojada- yo... yo... yo no...

- Eso es un sí, Luna- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Puede...- dijo la rubia sonrojada.

- Pero cómo?- pregunto Hermione ahora cotilla- digo tal y como os llevabais en Hogwarts.

- Ya, pero estos meses que he estado viviendo aquí, me ha acompañado a comprar, por voluntad propia, me cargo hasta mi cama cuando me quede dormida en el salón, me protegió del estúpido de Zabini, es muy amable y dulce conmigo, y esta noche, esta noche a sido la mejor de mi vida- dijo Luna suspirando.

- Esta noche... vosotros?- pregunto Hermione incrédula.

- No es lo que piensas, esta noche me dio una fiebre alta, y Destino fue a avisar a Draco, y este vino corriendo hasta mi cuarto, me cuido toda la noche, y durmió conmigo, cuando se lo pedí medio delirando, y se quedo toda la noche- dijo soñadora la rubia.

- Pero Luna, el tiene novia- dijo Ginny.

- No, ya no, rompió con ella el día que encontramos a los gatitos- explico la rubia.

Entre conversaciones por toda la casa, pronto se hicieron las 3 de la mañana, cuando todos comenzaron a partir hacia su casa, Hermione y Neville se llevaron con ellos sus gatitos, y Luna cogió el suyo para subirlo a su cuarto.

Pero cuando llego al segundo piso, el gatito salto de sus brazos y comenzó a correr hasta la habitación, de Draco, la rubia le siguió, y se paro en la puerta, llamo aun que estuviese abierta, y Draco salió del baño.

- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Draco al ver a la rubia en su cuarto.

- Destino te echaba de menos, y ha salido corriendo hasta aquí- explico la rubia.

- Ven aquí, gato travieso- dijo Draco tomándolo en brazos, pero este salto de sus brazos y se escondió en el baño, haciendo tropezar a Luna, y cayendo en los brazos de Draco.

Los dos rubios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, la distancia era mínima, el olor de uno embriagaba al otro, estaban completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que la distancia se hizo mínima. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse en una danza creada por ellos mismos, cada uno saboreaba y exploraba la boca del otro, eran adictivos el uno para el otro. Aun besándose acabaron en la cama de Draco, el sobre ella, aun besándola con ímpetu, pronto comenzaron a sobrar las ropas, hasta quedar desnudos el uno frente al otro, y así, disfrutaron el uno del otro, toda la noche, hasta que quedaron dormidos el uno junto al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó primero, abrió los ojos con lentitud, temiendo que lo ocurrido aquella noche, solo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, pero allí estaba, la rubia de sus sueños y pesadillas, la que le hacia sonreír con solo tener su presencia junto a él. Saco la mano de las sabanas y acaricio el bonito y sedoso cabello largo y rubio de la Rawenclaw, que se enredaba el solo entre sus dedos, la rubia sonrió, notando la presencia del rubio a su lado, estaba feliz, por una vez no había sido solo producto de su imaginación, estar entre los brazos del rubio.

- Buenos días...- dijo en un suspiro el rubio.

- Buenos días...- contesto sonriente la Rawenclaw mientras se desperezaba.

- Mejor así- dijo el rubio tomando el mentón de la rubia y dándole un tierno y cálido beso de buenos días.

- Ahora sí que son buenos- dijo la rubia sonriendo cuando se separaron.

- ¿Que somos Luna?- pregunto extrañado el rubio.

- Que quieres que seamos?- pregunto Luna sentándose en la cama, junto a el tapándose con las sabanas.

- Quiero que seas solo mía- dijo el rubio abrazándola.

- Eso es fácil- dijo besándolo.

Los dos rubios, se vistieron, y Luna se marcho a su cuarto, no sin antes recibir otro beso por parte de Draco.

* * *

><p>Y... QUE TAL?<p>

LA PRIMERA VEZ DE DRACO Y LUNA, Y EL INICIO DE SU RELACION, QUE OS PARECE?

BUENO ALGUN REVIEW?

AVADAS?

CRUCIOS?

BESSITOSSS


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Y pasaron los días, los mejores para ambos rubios, que no dejaban de demostrar su amor en ningún momento. Salían a Hogsmeade, iban a comprar al Callejón Diagon, se pasaban horas en las habitaciones, jardines, etc.

Una mañana de febrero, mientras desayunaban una lechuza llego con una carta y la dejo delante del plato de Luna. La rubia miro la carta, era del ministerio, la abrió, y comenzó a leerla con temor.

"_Srta. Luna Lovegood._

_Tras estos dos meses en los que hemos estado investigando la desaparición de su padre el Sr. Xernophilius Lovegood, ha día de hoy debemos comunicarle, que su padre ha sido hallado en unos bosques de Bulgaria, sin vida"_

Luna comenzó a llorar, Draco y Narcisa la miraban preocupados, la rubia continua leyendo la carta.

"_Hemos traído el cuerpo a Londres, y se encuentra en el ministerio en el departamento de cadáveres, puede usted venir a reconocer el cadáver en cuanto pueda._

_Mis más sinceros pésames_

_Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería de Londres"_

La rubia arrojo la carta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Draco corrió hacia ella a abrazarla y consolarla, aun sin saber que le ocurría, Narcisa tomo la carta y la leyó para saber el por qué del malestar de la rubia.

- Luna, lo siento muchísimo- dijo consolando también a la rubia, la Sra. Malfoy.

- Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto Draco, abrazando a la rubia, que lloraba en su hombro.

- Mi padre... mi padre, lo han encontrado... esta muerto- dijo llorando.

- Lo siento muchísimo Luna- dijo el abrazándola mas fuerte, transmitiéndole seguridad a la pobre rubia.

- Debo ir, al departamento de Cadáveres- dijo la rubia en un susurro.

- Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo el rubio preocupado por la Rawenclaw.

- Gracias- dijo la rubia abrazándose al cuerpo del rubio.

Ambos rubios, junto a Narcisa se marcharon al departamento de Cadáveres, y allí preguntaron por el padre de la rubia. Una de las trabajadoras del departamento, les hizo pasar a una sala, donde se encontraba el cadáver de Xernophilius, tapado con una manta blanca, la trabajadora lo destapo un poco, y Luna comenzó a llorar al verlo, y se abrazo a Draco.

- Srta. Lovegood, en las pertenecías que llevaba su padre cuando le encontramos, encontramos esto- dijo la trabajadora, entregándole una carta.

- Gracias- dijo la rubia tomándola.

Los tres salieron de esa sala, y se fueron a una sala de espera que estaba vacía, allí se sentaron, y la rubia abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

"_Mi pequeña Luna, sé que no debes entender el por qué me fui de casa, sin aviso previo, se que puede incluso que estés enfadada, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por ti, unos mortifagos, llevaban días vigilando la casa. Te querían a ti. _

_Hay algo que debes de saber, tu madre, tenía un hermano, el era mortifago, y siempre quiso que tu madre se le uniera en su causa, pero ella se negó, cortando toda relación que había entre ellos, cuando tu madre murió, el me cito, y me dijo que cuando tu cumplieses la mayoría de edad, para el detector de magia, te tendría que entregar a ellos, o si no moriríamos los dos. _

_Pocos antes de que cumplieses los 17 años, nos vimos, y le hice el trato, en vez de entregarte a ti, me uniría yo a ellos, al principio se negaron, pero finalmente pude convencerles. Por eso me fui, para protegerte, además ellos sabían que tu habías luchado del lado de Harry Potter en la gran batalla, y que formabas parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, por eso, ellos no te querían como secuaz si no te querían matar, así que ofrecí mi vida por la tuya. _

_Espero que lo entiendas, y sé que si estás leyendo esto, es que he muerto, y no quiero que te sientas culpable, el único culpable de todo es el hermano de tu madre, quiero que sigas siendo como eres, porque aun que yo ya no esté a tu lado de una forma física, siempre velare por ti, desde donde este, y piensa que ahora estoy reunido con tu madre, los dos te protegeremos, desde arriba._

_Te quiere. Tu padre._

Luna leyó la carta, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Draco que no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, le pregunto que decía la carta, ella se la entrego y el rubio la leyó.

- Luna, tu padre tiene razón, no tienes que sentirte culpable, fue culpa de el hermano de tu madre, y sabes una cosa- dijo Draco mirándola- aun que tu padre ya no este aquí, siempre estará contigo, aquí- dijo señalando su corazón- piensa que el ahora está con tu madre, ellos te protegerán desde arriba, y yo lo hare desde tu lado- dijo abrazándola.

- Gracias- dijo Luna- no sabes lo bien que me hace que este aquí conmigo- dijo la rubia besándolo.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo el rubio abrazándola.

Los días siguientes, fueron tristes, se celebro el entierro de Xernophilius, Luna, poco a poco volvió a ser la misma que siempre, volvía a disfrutar de la vida, de su relación con Draco, porque si, él y su padre tenían razón, aun que el ya no estuviese en la tierra junto a ella, siempre estaría en su corazón, con su madre, y algún día volverían a estar los tres juntos.

Una mañana, Luna bajo a desayunar, y se encontró con Draco en las escaleras, los dos se dieron un largo, tierno y romántico beso de buenos días, y bajaron, ese día, Narcisa tenía que marcharse muy temprano al ministerio, por lo que los dos pasarían el día juntos.

- Lu, que quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunto Draco a su novia que estaba sentada en su regazo en uno de los sillones del salón.

- Me da igual, con estar contigo me conformo- dijo Luna abrazando por el cuello al chico.

- Ven te voy a mostrar un sitio- dijo Draco levantándose y con él a Luna.

Ambos tomaron sus escobas, y se marcharon volando, hasta un espeso bosque, donde justo en el medio de este, comenzaron a bajar, hasta tocar tierra, había un gran prado, con un lago en medio, estaba iluminado por el sol de la mañana que no alumbraba al resto del oscuro bosque.

- Es precioso- dijo Luna mirando el hermoso paisaje.

- No, tu eres preciosa- dijo el rubio besándole la mejilla- esto es bonito.

- Como lo descubriste?- pregunto la rubia, mientras se sentaban en unas rocas a la orilla del lago.

- Fue el invierno pasado, cuando los Mortifagos y el... estaban en mi casa- dijo Draco- Siempre salía de esa casa, no podía estar allí, sin sentir miedo, por eso huía, me alejaba de todo lo que se formaba en mi casa, y un día descubrí este lugar. Sabes que ni siquiera me entere de que habías estado encerrada- dijo Draco con ojos de disculpa.

- Esos días, no fueron los mejores de mi vida- comento Luna- pero no te culpo, tú no fuiste quien me encerraste.

-Mi madre, se siente fatal, por todo lo que te hizo, por eso ahora intentar arreglar sus errores- explico Draco abrazando a la Rawenclaw.

- Bueno pero eso es parte del pasado, me gusta más el presente- comento la rubia apoyándose en el hombro del Slytherin.

- A mi también- comento el rubio suspirando- Sabes una cosa que si recuerdo, el día que entraste a Hogwarts.

- Lo recuerdas?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

- Sí, yo estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, y vi como un montón de niños, que igual que yo el año anterior, se iban a someter al sobrero seleccionador, me fije en todos, recuerdo que vi a la chica Weasley, y supe enseguida que iría a Griffindor, de lógica, y luego vi a una niña pequeña, con una cabellera más larga que la de todas las chicas, rubia y brillante- dijo Draco sonriendo- esa eras tú, al principio pensé que caerías en Griffindor o en Hufflepuff, pero luego fuiste a Rawenclaw, y realmente me sorprendí

- Claro, no pensabas que yo pudiese ser inteligente- dijo Luna fingiendo enfado.

- No, no es eso- dijo Draco remediando su error- es que te veía tan alegre, tan vivaz que me sorprendió las chicas de Rawenclaw, eran todas muy seria y monótonas, tú te salías de lo normal, es eso- explico.

- Sabes, puede que si el pasado hubiese sido diferente ahora tu y yo no estaríamos aquí- dijo Luna pensando- yo creo que todo es por una razón, tu no?

- Antes no, pero ahora empiezo a creerlo- comento el rubio besando a su novia.

* * *

><p>BUENO Y QUE TAL? LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME PUEDO IMAGINAR UN DRACO SIENDO BUENO Y ROMANTICO CON LUNA, PERO COMO ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA, HAGO MI MAYOR ESFUERZO.<p>

QUE LES PARECE?

TAN SOLO QUEDAN 5 CAPITULOS!

UN REVIEW?

UN CRUCIO?

UN AVADA KEDAVRA?

BESSITOS


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El tiempo paso, estaba por acabar marzo, una día Luna bajo a desayunar, en el comedor, solo se encontraba ella, pues, los Malfoy ya habían comido pues esta tardo mucho, y Draco se encontraba en su habitación, ya que había recibido una carta importante. Comió sola, bueno mas bien, no comió, al ver la comida, le dieron unas enormes ganas de vomitar, y corrió al baño, decidió no comer, pues no se encontraba muy bien.

Así que volvió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama, para que uno de los muchos mareos que últimamente le daban se le pasase, para cuando llego Draco. Llamo a la puerta, y paso, Luna se levanto de la cama, y atendió a su novio.

- Que ocurre Draco?- pregunto al ver la cara seria que traía.

- Luna... no podemos seguir juntos- dijo firmemente, pero mirando al suelo.

- Como que no podemos seguir...?- dijo la chica asustada.

- No puedo Luna, no te quiero- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero...- dijo Luna con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas.

- Me he dado cuenta de que ya no te quiero, ya no es lo mismo- dijo aun con serio.

- No es verdad- dijo la rubia llorando desconsoladamente, y dejando confundido al rubio- no es verdad que ya no me quieres, lo que pasa es que nunca me has querido, solo he sido otro de tus juguetes- dijo la rubia enfadada.

- Tienes razón...- dijo en voz baja- para que ocultar la verdad, solo jugué contigo, cómo pudiste creer que un Malfoy saldría con la loca de Hogwarts.

- No sé cómo pude caer tan bajo- dijo la rubia- vete, márchate!

Dijo la rubia empujando al rubio y sacándolo de su cuarto, y cerrando la puerta dejando al rubio fuera desconcertado y sorprendido, jamás había visto a la rubia tan furiosa. Mientras la rubia, abrió uno de sus cajones de una mesita de noche, y saco una carta. La había guardado allí, pensando que no la respondería, pero ahora, ahora todo había cambiado. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir la carta, al terminar, bajo al despacho de Narcisa.

- Narcisa- dijo la rubia, llamando a la puerta del despacho, oyó un "pasa" y entro.

- Luna, estas bien? He odio gritos- pregunto la morena, al entrar la rubia.

- Si, no pasa nada... te venía a decir una cosa- dijo sentándose en la silla que había delante del escritorio donde ella estaba sentada.

- Que ocurre querida?- pregunto.

- Hace unos días, recibí esta carta- dijo dándosela- es una beca para estudiar en Francia, querría que me dieses tu consentimiento.

- Claro que si, Luna, esta es una oportunidad como ninguna otra, y tienes que aprovecharla, cuando tienes que irte?- pregunto Narcisa.

- Pues... como ya la recibí hace unos días, creo que el viernes, si mal no recuerdo, debería estar ya en Francia- comento la rubia.

- El viernes, de acuerdo- dijo Narcisa- entonces si quieres mañana miércoles, vamos a comprar lo que te haga falta para el viaje al Callejón Diagon.

- La verdad, es que te quería pedir otro favor, veras... como me marcho y estaré fuera un año, bueno... tenía pensado en pasar estos últimos dos días, en casa de mis amigos, para despedirme de ellos, y eso- comento la rubia, en realidad no quería tener que estar cerca de Draco.

- Pero y mi hijo? Él lo sabe?- pregunto Narcisa.

- Draco y yo... bueno en resumidas cuentas, no funciono- explico un poco triste.

- Lo siento mucho cielo, entonces, prepara tus cosas esta noche cenaremos una gran cena de despedida, y te marchas después de comer, te parece?- pregunto Narcisa.

- Por supuesto! Muchísimas gracias!- dijo abrazando a su madrina, y luego marchándose a su cuarto.

En la habitación del rubio, este se encontraba tumbado en su cama, después del incidente con Luna, cuando oyó ruido en la habitación de enfrente, se sentó en la cama, y miro por la ventana, y vio a la rubia, cargar con una grande maleta y dejarla sobre la cama, después abrir el armario, y comenzar a guardar todo lo que se encontraba dentro, también recogía sus libros sus todo lo que tenía en el escritorio, absolutamente todo, Draco la miro con tristeza, ella se marchaba, se marchaba por su culpa. Volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana, y vio a la rubia sentarse en la cama, como si se hubiese mareado. Al cabo de unos minutos, se volvió a levantar, tomo un sobre que había encima de su escritorio, y abrió la ventana, para encontrarse al rubio mirándola fijamente, esta paso del rubio, y llamo a una de las lechuzas de la casa.

- Ven bonita- dijo la rubia acariciando a la grisácea lechuza y le dijo- ten- colocando la carta en el pico de esta- llévala a Francia por favor.

El rubio desde su cuarto, se extraño, porque Luna quería enviar una carta a Francia, se levanto de la cama, y bajo al salón, y encontró a su madre allí.

- Madre- dijo el rubio saludándola.

- Oh! Draco- dijo esta al notar la presencia del rubio.

- Madre, sabes porque Luna acaba de enviar una carta a Francia, y está haciendo su maleta? Se marcha de vacaciones o algo así- pregunto confuso.

- No lo sabes, a Luna, le han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en Francia por un año- explico Narcisa- se marcha el viernes.

- Pero por que hace sus maletas hoy?- pregunto confuso y triste el rubio.

- Se va a ir con sus amigos estos dos últimos días, se marcha esta noche, siento mucho que hayáis roto, hijo, con ella te veías mas feliz que nunca.

- No pudo ser madre, por cierto, ya has contestado a aquella carta- pregunto el rubio con misterio.

- Si, esperemos que la lean antes de soltarle- dijo Narcisa preocupada.

Dejando esa conversación, donde solo ellos dos, madre e hijo, sabían lo que ocurría, fueron al comedor, donde la cena pronto estaría lista, Luna bajo al vestíbulo, donde cargaba con dos grandes y pesadas maletas, que las dejo a un lado en la entrada y entro en el comedor, donde había un excelente banquete en su honor, y donde ya se encontraban los dos Malfoy sentados en la mesa.

- Luna, querida ya has acabado de guardar tus cosas?- pregunto Narcisa mientras la rubia tomaba asiento.

- Si, ya he terminado, y he enviado la carta a Francia, ah! Y Harry me ha dicho que puedo quedarme con ellos estos dos días- dijo feliz la rubia.

- Me alegro mucho por ti cielo- dijo Narcisa- Luna, me podrías disculpar, es que tengo mucho papeleo atrasado para mañana, y debería acabarlo.

- Por supuesto que no, ve- dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

- Cuando te marches me avisas, vale?- dijo la morena levantándose.

- Claro- dijo la rubia.

En cuanto Narcisa salió del comedor, se hizo un silencio incomodo en el comedor, hasta que Draco dijo.

- Así que te marchas con Potter, esta semana- dijo con un poco de celos.

- Si, Hermione y Ron, también pasaran estos dos días allí, para que pueda estar con mis verdaderos amigos- contesto la rubia.

- Desde cuando tienes la carta de Francia?

- Desde hacía ya un par de semanas- contesto la rubia fríamente.

- Y no la has respondido hasta hoy...- dijo el rubio.

- No lo entiendes, verdad, bueno que me extraña, la respondí esta tarde pues quiero alejarme de ti- dijo firmemente- por eso me voy a con Harry y Ginny, para no tener que verte, no dejare que nadie más juegue conmigo- dijo la rubia levantándose furiosa de la mesa.

El rubio se quedo allí, shockeado, sabía que se lo merecía, pero si Luna supiese el motivo de por qué rompió con ella... bueno no se lo podía decir, su vida correría peligro si lo supiese, el también se levanto, y fue al vestíbulo donde se encontró con Luna y Narcisa despidiéndose.

- Cuídate mucho, vale querida- dijo Narcisa abrazándola- y escríbenos de vez en cuando.

- Claro, además en un año volveré, aun no tendré la mayoría de edad- dijo Luna- me tendréis que aguantar unos meses más.

- Estaré deseosa de que vuelvas, me faltaba una compañía femenina en esta casa- dijo Narcisa.

- Yo también, prometiste cuidarme como una madre, y te lo agradezco, porque estos meses han sido como si tuviese una, gracias- dijo Luna.

Las dos mujeres se separaron, y Luna vio a Draco, tenia tristeza en su mirada, Luna se acerco a él, y le dijo.

- Adiós- fríamente, se separo y fue a por sus maletas. Y se dirigió a la chimenea de la red flu.

- ...- Draco no sabía que decir, así que se quedo observando a la rubia.

Luna entro en la chimenea, y dijo la calle de Harry y el numero, y a los pocos segundo apareció en el salón de este.

- Luna!- dijo Ginny al verla, y la abrazo.

- Ginny- contesto esta alegre.

- Bienvenida- dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina.

- Gracias por dejar que me quedase aquí- dijo Luna con una sonrisa triste.

- Luna- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá junto a ella- en la carta que me enviaste me dejaste muy preocupada, estas bien.

- Si, luego os cuento- dijo Luna sonriendo- ahora tu... veo que no has perdido mucho el tiempo no?- dijo acariciando el abultado vientre que Ginny tenía.

- Bueno...- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada.

- De cuanto estas?- pregunto la rubia.

- De cinco meses- explico.

- Antes de la boda?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida, la pelirroja asintió- me alegro mucho por vosotros.

- Gracias- dijo Harry sentándose junto a su esposa- Quieres que te ayudemos a llevar tus cosas al cuarto de invitados?

- Oh no, gracias Harry, ya habéis echo mucho por mi- dijo la rubia levantándose pero sintió un fuerte mareo, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá rápidamente.

- Luna! Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny asustada.

- Si, si no es nada, últimamente me mareo mucho- explico la rubia.

- Cuanto hace que te ocurre?- pregunto el moreno, preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

- Un mes y medio más o menos, debe ser que estoy encubando un resfriado, he vomitado mucho últimamente y me mareo con frecuencia- explico la rubia.

- Mareos, vómitos...- dijo Ginny pensativamente- Luna... tú no has pensado la posibilidad de que estés embarazada verdad?

- E..embarazada?- dijo sorprendida la rubia- Dios, no puede ser.

- Que ocurre Luna?- pregunto Harry al ver a la Rawenclaw, hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

- Draco, Draco me ha dejado esta mañana- dijo Luna con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Cómo?- dijo sorprendida Ginny.

- Me dijo que solo había sido un juguete para él, que nunca me había querido, es por eso que decidí marcharme a Francia, para olvidarlo- dijo Luna llorando.

- Tienes, que decírselo- dijo Ginny- él es el padre.

- No, no puedo, el me dejo, y va a creer que lo hago para atarlo a mi lado, no, además, y si rechaza al bebe, no, no puedo- dijo Luna llorando.

- Tranquila- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga- todo se arreglara.

Ron y Hermione, llegaron a la mañana siguiente, para ver a Luna, y darle ánimos, pues la rubia, por una parte estaba feliz, iba a tener un hijo, y con el hombre que mas amaba, pero claro ese hombre la había dejado, abandonado, nunca la quiso, no le iba a decir que estaba embarazada, pues así el solo pensaría que se lo decía para atarle a su lado, tampoco quería que esa criatura que aun no había ni nacido, recibiera el rechazo de su padre, no, su hijo no sufriría. Se marcharía a Francia, estudiaría, quería ser profesora de Hogwarts, de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, conseguiría un trabajo, y en un año volvería, y pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar.

* * *

><p>BUENO AQUI ESTE CAPITULO, SEGURAMENTE ME QUEREIS MATAR, Y ME ENVIAREIS ALGUN QUE OTRO AVADA KEDAVRA, PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS, CONFIAR EN MI...<p>

BUENO RESPECTO A QUE UNA DE MIS LECTORAS ME LO COMENTO, SI, ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, AUN NO ESTA EN MARCHA PERO LO ESTARA PRONTO, TRATARA SOBRE LAS VIDAS DE ROSE, SCORPIUS Y ALBUS, Y DE COMO LES PRESENTAN A SUS PADRES SUS RESPECTIVAS/OS NOVIAS/OS Y AMIGOS, ALGO DE HUMOR Y ROMANCE


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Aquí estaba ella, en una de las habitaciones de la escuela de Francia, una rubia de 19 años, estaba sentada en su cama, con una preciosa niña rubia en sus brazos, tenía poco mas de 5 meses, era preciosa, tenía la piel pálida igual que su madre, y unos ojos, grises plateados, como... como los de su padre. El día llegó, el día que tenía que volver a Londres, con los Malfoy, con el padre de su hija, la hija a la cual el no conocía, ya que el la había dejado antes de saberlo.

Pero la beca terminaba, y tenía que marcharse de nuevo a Londres, tenía todas las cosas preparadas, con ayuda de magia las cargaba, pues ella tenía que llevar el carrito de su hija, y no tenía a nadie que le ayudase.

Si, ese tiempo había estado sola, con su embarazo no tuvo tiempo de hacer amigos, por suerte, pudo hablar con el director y profesores, para hablar de su situación y pudo estudiar los primeros meses normal como los demás alumnos, y cuando tuvo al bebe, pudo dejar a cargo de las enfermeras a su hija, y pudo graduarse sin problemas, pero el curso había acabado, y ahora tenia que volver.

Se dirigió a la estación, donde llegaría al andén 9 y ¾ y de ahí partiría a casa de los Malfoy. Ese tiempo, se estuvo escribiendo con Narcisa, pero no le había contado nada de su niña, aun no sabía su reacción, tenía miedo. Pero no dejaría que su pequeña niña, sufriese eso jamás. Elizabeth Jean Lovegood. Elizabeth por su madre, y Jean, por su abuela, las dos personas más honorables y respetables que había conocido jamás. Se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios del tren, y delante dejo el carro con su hija. La pequeña Lizzie, aun recordaba como había nacido, la pobre nació casi en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, por suerte una de las chicas, la ayudo a llegar a la enfermería, nació sola, sin nadie que le ayudase. El pequeño de Ginny y Harry, nació dos meses antes que Lizzie, su nombre era James Sirius Potter, como no, las dos personas a las que más admiraba debían de estar de alguna manera representadas en su vida. Tenía el cabello castaño y con tonos pelirrojos, y según la foto que le habían enviado tenía los ojos azules como Ginny. Era un niño muy guapo, igual que sus padres, pero solo verle, se veía que ese niño sería el sucesor de Fred y George Weasley, que por cierto, se me olvidaba comentar George y Angelina, también habían tenido un niño, si al parecer Angelina estaba embarazada uno o dos meses antes que ella, así que era el mediano entre los tres niños, y como no, era pelirrojo como todos los Weasley, su nombre era Fred II, en honor a su tío, era de suponer.

El tren se detuvo, estaba en la estación 9 y ¾ bajo, lentamente, para llevarse una gran sorpresa en el andén, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron, la esperaban en el, Ginny con su pequeño niño en brazos.

- Chicos!- dijo Luna bajando del tren- Que alegría veros!

- Luna!- dijeron los cuatro abrazando a su rubia amiga.

- Haber tu precioso niño- dijo luna a Ginny.

- Mira- dijo destapando un poco al pequeño.

- Oh! Ginny es precioso!- dijo Luna mirándolo con ojos brillantes- se parece mucho a ti, más que a Harry.

- Y tu pequeña?- pregunto Hermione, mirando el carrito.

- Mirad, os presento a Elizabeth Jean Lovegood- dijo tomando a su hija en brazos.

- Es preciosa Luna, idéntica a ti- dijo Ron mirándola.

- El... lo sabe?- pregunto Ginny.

- No, hoy se lo diré, que remedio- dijo Luna volviendo a dejar a su niña en el carro- bueno, mejor enfrentar a los problemas todos de golpe.

- Si necesitas ayuda, nuestra casa, siempre será tu casa- dijo Ginny y Hermione.

- Gracias chicas, bueno, rumbo a lo que me depare el destino- dijo Ginny, mientras se marchaba hacia casa de los Malfoy.

Camino a paso lento no tenía ganas de llegar, y más sin saber que se le presentaría cuando llegara a la mansión. Pero el camino no era muy largo, y paso tras paso acabo delante de la puerta de la gran Mansión, cuando una voz dijo.

- Nombre y motivo de su visita- dijo una voz grave.

- Luna Lovegood, vivo, vivía aquí, vuelvo a casa- dijo temerosamente.

- Adelante- dijo la voz monótona.

Luna se encamino hacia la puerta de la casa pasando por los jardines, dejo el carrito con su niña en uno de los jardines, desde donde la poda vigilar y una vez estuvo delante, las puertas se abrieron, saliendo una mujer morena.

- Luna!- dijo Narcisa abrazándola.

- Narcisa!- dijo la rubia abrazando a su segunda madre.

- Mi niña, como has estado? Te ves genial- dijo la morena mirando a su ahijada.

- Bien...- dijo la rubia un poco asustada- Narcisa, tengo que decirte otra cosa...- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Que ocurre cariño- dijo Narcisa al ver a la niña casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Mejor, ven, te lo mostrare- dijo bajando las escaleras, seguidas de Narcisa, hasta el carrito, Narcisa se extraño al verla- es mi hija...- dijo en un susurro.

- Pero, cariño...- dijo mirando a la niña.

- Es... es tu nieta- dijo la Rawenclaw derramando las lagrimas.

- Cómo?- dijo sorprendida la morena.

- Me entere poco después de que rompiese conmigo, lo sospeche el día que me fui, pero no lo confirme hasta que estuve en Francia- explico la rubia.

- Pero, por que no me lo dijiste, Draco lo sabe?- pregunto acariciando a la niña que se removía sonriente en el carro.

- No, Draco me dejo, me dijo que nunca me había querido, me dijo que solo había sido un juego para él, como después de lo que me dijo, voy y le digo que espero un hijo suyo, cualquiera que escuchase eso, pensaría que le miento para mantenerlo a mi lado- dijo Luna llorando desesperadamente.

- Tranquila mi niña, Draco no me conto el por qué habíais roto, ahora entiendo el por qué quisiste marcharte, yo no te voy a decir nada, entiendo tu razón, tampoco es que te marchases sabiendo cien por cien que estabas embarazada, anda entremos, no vaya a ser que la pequeña...

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth Jane Lovegood- dijo Luna- le llamamos Lizzie.

- Pues antes que la pequeña Lizzie se resfrié- dijo Narcisa.

- Y... ?- iba a preguntar Luna.

- Esta fuera, llegara por la tarde, a ido al ministerio, el... bueno, después de que te fuiste, volvió a ser el mismo que hacía ya mucho tiempo no era, el que estaba siempre de mal humor, triste, no ha salido de casa en todo este tiempo, ya ni va a ver a sus amigos, después de lo que paso... yo creo, que nunca ha dejado de amarte, porque si te quiso, no entiendo el motivo de por qué te dijo eso - dijo Narcisa cerrando las puertas de la casa- ven, dejemos tus maletas en el cuarto, y luego bajamos salón- dijo Narcisa- has traído las cosas de Lizzie?

- La ropa, y el carro, no tengo mucho mas, en el cuarto de la escuela no cabía mucho más- dijo la rubia.

- Pero una cuna tendrás verdad?- pregunto Narcisa.

- No, me obligaba a tener que dormir a la pobrecilla en el carro, muchas veces durmió en mi cama, con unas barreras protectoras, mientras yo dormía en la alfombra del cuarto- explico la rubia.

- Oh, mi niña, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar una, no pienso permitir que mi nietecita, vaya a dormir en un carro- dijo abrazando a la rubia una vez en el cuarto de esta.

Entre la rubia y la morena guardaron de nuevo la ropa de esta en el armario, volvieron a colocar las cosas de la rubia tal y como lo tenía esta antes. Después se sentaron en la cama de esta conversando, y jugando con la niña.

- Quieres cogerla?- dijo Luna, al ver como Narcisa no paraba de jugar con la pequeña-

- Puedo?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Claro- dijo Luna cogiendo a la pequeña del carrito- ven peque, mira quien esta aquí, la abuela- dijo sonriendo a la niña, que sonrió encantada, mientras la rubia la colocaba en los brazos de Narcisa.

- Abuela, que bien suena- dijo mirando a la pequeña- tiene tus rasgos físicos, y vuestro cabello, pero los ojos, los ojos son de Draco.

- Si- comento la rubia- era lo que me recordaba a el.

Pasaron la tarde jugando con la pequeña Lizzie, hasta que esta se quedo dormida, y la dejaron en la cama de Luna colocando unas barreras a los lados con magia, para que esta no se cayese, a demás dejaron una duende en la habitación para vigilarla, mientras Narcisa bajaba al salón, y Luna tomaba una ducha rápida y se cambiaba la ropa, por una camisa azul de tirantes, con unos pantalones negros ajustados, y unas converse del mismo color de la camisa, y encima una chaqueta que llegaba por debajo del pecho, y bajo junto a su madrina al salón, sin esperarse que cuando bajase por las escaleras se encontrase al hombre al que aun amaba, entrando por la puerta de casa, con un traje negro, típico de el, y daba sus maletas de mano a uno de los duendes para llevarlas a su cuarto. El rubio seguía igual que siempre, incluso podía verlo más guapo de lo que le recordaba, sus facciones habían madurado, se le veía mas hombre, se le veía estupendo. Luna se quedo estática en las escaleras al verle, y comenzó a tener miedo. El rubia alzo la mirada para encontrarse a la rubia, no había cambiado nada, seguía hermosa, más de lo que recordaba, seguía amándola como antes, siempre la amaría, pero como arreglaría el error que había cometido en el pasado... aun que... lo hiciese para protegerla. Entonces el elfo que estaba al cuidado de la niña, corrió hasta Luna.

- Srta. Luna, la Srta. Elizabeth, ha comenzado a llorar- dijo un poco alarmado, era la primera vez que cuidaba a un bebe.

- En seguida voy- dijo la rubia corriendo hasta su cuarto, dejando al rubio aun sorprendido en la entrada.

Mientras la rubia iba a su cuarto, donde se encontraba su niña, el rubio subió al suyo, mientras se cambiaba el traje, por ropa mas cómoda, la rubia bajo con su niña al comedor donde se encontraba Narcisa.

- Narcisa, debo decirles a los duendes, que preparen el biberón- dijo yendo hacia la cocina- se ha despertado y tiene hambre.

- Claro cielo, cuando este hecho, ven quiero ver como come la pequeña- dijo Narcisa.

- Claro- dijo Luna sonriendo.

La rubia bajo a la cocina, saludando a todos los elfos domésticos, que había en ella, y preparo el biberón, luego volvió al comedor, por suerte Draco aun no había bajado. Entre la madrina y la ahijada, estuvieron dándole de comer a la criatura, y cuando termino el biberón, una elfina que si que había cuidado a otros bebes, se ofreció para cuidarla mientras ellas comían, y se la llevo a la cocina.

Entonces bajo Draco, la comida, estuvo silenciosa, Luna temblaba literalmente, tenia muchísimo miedo de la reacción del rubio. Este aun seguía perplejo, y fue de lugar. Narcisa se marcho después de acabar, pues los rubios tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y quiso darles intimidad, y cuando estaban los dos sentado en el comedor, Draco comenzó la conversación.

- Esto... como te ha ido?- pregunto por sacar algún tema de conversación.

- Bien... es una gran escuela...- dijo Luna.

- Has crecido, te ves más guapa- dijo el rubio mirándola embobado.

- Gracias, tu también te ves mejor- dijo la rubia.

- Te he echado de menos- confeso el rubio- se que te fuiste por mi culpa, pero... lo siento...- dijo el rubio.

- Draco, si quieres explicármelo hazlo, pero antes tengo que contarte algo, algo que puede que cambie tu vida- dijo la rubia temerosa.

- Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañado el rubio.

- Espera- dijo mientras iba a la cocina, en busca de su hija y volvía, cuando Draco vio a la rubia acercarse, con un bebe en brazos se sorprendió- es mi hija.

- Tu hija?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio, ¿que tan rápido le había olvidado? Se preguntaba mentalmente- te has casado...

- No, en realidad aun no conoce a su padre...- comento la rubia- hasta ahora.

- Que quieres decir...- dijo confuso el rubio.

- Es tu hija- dijo Luna siento como se liberaba de una gran carga.

- M-m-mi hija?- exclamo sorprendido el rubio- pero, como?

- Fue, si no calculo mal, la primera vez, el día de noche vieja- dijo la rubia.

- Cuando te marchaste, lo sabías?- pregunto el rubio.

- No- dijo la rubia, Draco suspiro aliviado- cuando fui a casa de Harry y Ginny, dos días antes de marcharme, ella me conto que estaba embarazada de cinco meses, y que los dos primeros, no paraba de marearse y vomitar, en el viaje me di cuenta que desde ese día, yo tenía los mismos síntomas, y... en Francia después de una semana lo confirme- le explico la rubia.

- Puedo verla?- pregunto temeroso el rubio, Luna asintió, pasándole la niña, con mucho cuidado, pues Draco era un poco patoso- como se llama?

- Elizabeth Jane Lovegood- dijo la rubia- como mi madre, y abuela.

- Es un nombre muy bonito- dijo Draco mirando a su pedacito de él.

- No estás enfadado?- pregunto asustada la rubia.

- No, pues todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado fue culpa mía- dijo el rubio, entonces la niña comenzó a llorar- Lu-lu-luna, que hago?- pregunto asustado, la rubia volvió a cargar a la pequeña, y al meció en sus brazos para calmarla.

- Es muy fácil- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Claro, tú tienes experiencia- dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia embobado- te ves bien, digo, como madre-

- Gracias- dijo la rubia sentándose de nuevo al lado de Draco- que querías contarme antes?

- Esto...- comenzó Draco.

* * *

><p>BUENO, EL OS HA PARECIDO?<p>

SABEIS QUE? YA TENGO TOOODA LA HISTORIA COMPLETA, PERO... NO ACTUALIZARE SI NO LLEGAN REVIEWS...

ESPERO ALGUNO, ME ALEGRAN MUCHISIMO.

BUENO BESSITOS


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Los dos rubios, se fueron al salón, pues el comedor debía ser recogido, Luna fue con la pequeña en brazos, y se sentaron en los dos sillones individuales que había en el salón, Draco comenzó su explicación:

- Veras... el día que te marchaste... el día que te deje...- dijo Draco tristemente- esa mañana, recibí una carta del ministerio, en ella decían, que según una clausula olvidada de no sé que... podían liberar a mi padre de Azkaban- Luna se sorprendió- No conoces a mi padre... el, si hubiese sabido que yo estaba saliendo contigo, el...

- Te hubiese desheredado por qué no era la suficiente buena para ti- pregunto un poco molesta.

- El piensa eso, yo no!- se apreso a decir Draco- te deje para protegerte, el, él te hubiese matado, y si tu morías, yo hubiera sido el próximo, no podía estar sin ti- dijo Draco apoyado en sus rodillas- por eso decidí que si te dejaba, que si conseguía que me odiaras, seria mas fácil, esos meses estuve haciendo todo lo posible, para que no soltasen a mi padre, porque para que volvieses, estuvieses protegida.

- Has impedido que tu padre saliese de la cárcel, para protegerme?- pregunto incrédula la Rawenclaw.

- Si, por que nunca quise cortar conmigo- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a los ojos a Luna- no quiero que mi padre, se meta en mi vida, que interceda por mí, que decida... quiero decidir yo, y lo que quiero, siempre quise, y querré, es estar contigo.

- Es lo más bonito que me han dicho y han hecho por mí- dijo Luna emocionada.

- Luna, vuelve conmigo por favor- le suplico- te necesito... te quiero...

- Yo también te quiero...- dijo Luna- nunca quise de quererte, Lizzie era lo que me recordaba a ti.

- Lo debiste pasar muy mal, en Francia, estudiando y teniendo que cuidarla- dijo Draco abrazándola por los hombros.

- Sabes, así nace en el pasillo de la escuela- dijo Luna recordando.

- Pobrecita, aun no me hago a la idea de que tenga una hija, además es preciosa, se parece a ti- dijo cogiendo las manitas de la pequeña Lizzie.

- Es tuya, tuya y mía, la hicimos los dos- dijo Luna observando al hombre de su vida con su pequeña.

- Entonces... significa que volvemos a estar juntos?- pregunto Draco mirando y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

- Si quieres, a mi me encantaría- dijo Luna con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

Draco se acerco con cuidado a la rubia, y el beso, tanto había anhelado volver a hacerlo, tanto la había amado, y tanto tiempo habían estado separados. Ahora por fin se tenían el uno al otro, y a su pequeña, la niña que ambos mas querían.

Después de volver juntos, subieron al cuarto de la rubia, donde la pequeña Lizzie, se quedo dormida acunada por sus dos padres. Estos dos se tumbaron en la cama de la rubia donde se quedaron dormidos entre arrumacos abrazados.

Así pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en meses, e incluso un par de años, la pequeña Lizzie, tenia ahora 3 años.

Se había convertido, en una preciosa niña de cabellos largos y rubios, era pequeñita, y muy alegre, vivaz como su madre, pero cabezota como su padre.

Si os preguntáis que paso con Draco y Luna, se casaron, cuando la pequeña cumplió los dos añitos, fue una ceremonia intima, solo con los más cercanos, los Potter, todos los Weasley, los Longbottom, y algunos de los pocos amigos de Slytherin de Draco, como Blaise, y pocos más. Se celebro en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, James y Lizzie, fueron uno el niño de los anillos, y el otro el niño de las flores.

Si, ese fue el día mas feliz de la vida de Luna Lovegood, oh! Perdón, Luna Malfoy, por que ahora ella también era una Malfoy, igual que la pequeña Lizzie, antes apellidada Lovegood y ahora Malfoy.

Narcisa, Narcisa era la mujer más feliz del mundo, mimaba a su nieta como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo, estaba encantada de que Luna fuese su nuera, estaba feliz porque su hijo era feliz.

- Mami! Papi!- dijo la pequeña rubia saltando en la cama de sus padres.

- Lizz, cinco minutos más- pidió Draco.

- Mami! Papi!- seguía saltando la pequeña en la cama.

- YA va, ya va- dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama- que te pasa tesoro?- le pregunto a su hija sentándola en sus rodillas.

- Hoy veremos a James y Fred?- pregunto la rubia con los ojos saltones.

- Si cielo, pero primero iremos a ver al abuelo, vale?- dijo la rubia.

- Si!- dijo la rubia dijo saltando- Venga mami! Levántate!

- Ya va, ya va- dijo la rubia levantándose, mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha rápida- mientras me ducho, intentas levantar a papi, vale?- dijo la rubia sonriendo a su hija.

- Vale!- dijo la niña mientras gateaba por la cama hasta tirarse encima de Draco- Papi! Papi!- decía mientras con su pequeño dedo tocaba la mejilla de este.

Draco sonrió, le encantaba que su pequeña le levantase, pero quiso seguir fingiendo estar dormido, hasta que la rubia en un momento en el que se distrajo, este la apresuro entre sus brazos abrazándola.

- Aaah!- gritaba la pequeña sonriendo.

- Como está la más guapa de la casa?- le pregunto haciéndole cosquillas, en la tripa a la pequeña.

- Y yo qué?- pregunto ofendida Luna, saliendo del baño ya vestida.

- Vale, rectifico, como está la niña más guapa de la casa?- dijo divertido el padre.

- Bieen!- dijo a rubia colocándose de pie en la cama.

- Peque, y la abuela?- pregunto la rubia sentándose en la cama.

- Abuela!- dijo la niña mientras salía como una loca de la habitación de sus padres.

- Es idéntica a ti- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Así que ella es la más guapa de la casa?- dijo Luna, tumbándole en la cama de un empujón.

- Ella es la niña, tú la mujer más guapa no de la casa, si no del mundo entero- dijo dando la vuelta a la situación, -y quedando el encima de la rubia.

- Así?- dijo la rubia acariciando el pecho del rubio, este dejo caer todo su peso sobre la rubia, mientras la besaba posesivamente- no comiences que si no, no podre parar.

- Pues no pares- dijo el rubio besando a la Rawenclaw.

- No podemos- dijo levantándose- tenemos que irnos, ve a vestirte- dijo la rubia, dejando al Slytherin tumbado en la cama.

- Esta noche me las pagaras- dijo entrando el rubio en el baño.

- Estaré deseando pagarlas- dijo la rubia juguetonamente mientras salía de la habitación en busca de su niña.

Los tres salieron de la casa junto a Narcisa, y se dirigieron al cementerio, donde colocaron flores sobre la tumba del Sr. Y la Sra. Lovegood, y también pasaron por las tumbas de Fred Weasley, Tonks y Lupin. Y luego fueron a la madriguera.

- Luna! Draco!- saludo la Sra. Malfoy.

- Buenos días, Sra. Weasley- saludaron el matrimonio Malfoy.

- Molly!- dijo la pequeña Lizzie abriendo los brazos para recibir el caluroso abrazo de su abuela postiza.

- La pequeña Lizzie, como esta mi niña- dijo abrazándola.

- Bieen! Están James y Fred?- pregunto mirando al interior de la casa.

- Si están en el patio, pasad- dijo mientras comenzaba a conversar con Narcisa.

- Lizzie no corras!- le dijo Luna siguiendo a la pequeña, hasta el patio interior.

Allí el matrimonio saludo a sus amigos, que estaban en el patio, al lado de la sombra de un árbol, junto a sus pequeños. Lizzie al ver a James y Fred, corrió hasta ellos, y se tiro a los brazos de James, quien cayó al suelo del impacto de abrazo de la rubia. Luna la miro con una mano en la frente, esa niña siempre hacia lo mismo, era demasiado hiperactiva. Mientras los Potter y los Weasley miraban la escena entre sorprendidos, y muertos de la risa.

- Luna, vigila a tu hija, que un día llegara a cargarse a mi primogénito- dijo Harry riendo.

- Lo siento Harry, no sé cómo le tengo que decir que no se entusiasme tanto- dijo suspirando.

- Que quieres, es idéntica a ti amor- dijo Draco besando el cabello de la rubia.

- Yo no era así, verdad?- pregunto a sus amigos.

- Bueno...- dijeron eludiendo el tema.

* * *

><p>BUEEENO! AQUI OTRO CAPITULO MAS! EL POR QUE DRACO DEJO A LA MUJER QUE MAS AMABA EN EL MUNDO (COMO ENVIDIAMOS A LUNA ¬¬)<p>

Y UNOS AÑOS DESPUES,

ALGUN REVIEW?

UN AVADA?

UN CRUCIO?

* * *

><p>ESTE SABADO ME VOY DE VACACIONES UNA SEMANA, Y NO TENDRE INTERNET NI ORDENADOR, SI FIRMAIS Y DEJAIS REVIEWS, CUELGO EL CAPITULO 14 ANTES DE MARCHARME<p> 


	14. NOTA

Estoy de vacas en 1 semana acabo la historia lo prometo!

gracias por los reviews!

os kiero!


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Estaban en la madriguera, Luna, Hermione, y Ginny, se alejaron un poco de sus maridos, que jugaban alegremente con sus hijos y sobrinos, para hablar. Las tres estaban nerviosas, pero, tenían una sonrisa en la cara que se les notaba a las tres que estaban muertas de felicidad.

- Bueno... Luna, al parecer te va bien con Draco no?- pregunto Ginny mirando al rubio hablando con su hija.

- Si, quien lo iba a decir, que aquel Slytherin orgulloso y malhumorado, es este que esta aquí jugando con su hija- dijo Hermione.

- Si la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho, aun que yo le quiero igual!- dijo Luna sonriente.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo!- dijeron las dos, y las tres se largaron a reír.

- Y tu Gin, que tal con el pequeño James?- pregunto la rubia.

- Es un trasto, y cuando se junta con Fred, cualquiera que los ve diría que solo los sucesores de George y Fred- explico la pelirroja.

- No has visto a Lizzie, de donde sacara toda esa energía- dijo Luna.

- Bueno chicas... tengo que deciros algo...- dijo Ginny.

- Yo también...- admitió Hermione.

- La verdad es que igual yo...- dijo Luna, y las tres volvieron a reír.

- Las tres a la vez- propuso Ginny.

- Está bien, a la de 3- dijo Hermione.

- Una...- comenzó Ginny.

- Dos...- siguió Luna

- Tres...- finalizo Hermione, las tres respiraron profundamente y dijeron.

- Estoy embarazada!- dijeron de golpe, después dijeron- Que?- todas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Parece que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo!- rio Ginny.

- Felicidades Hermione, es el primero!- le abrazo Luna.

- Y vosotras el segundo!- también abrazo a sus amigas.

- Y Ron y Draco lo saben?- pregunto Ginny, las dos negaron- Harry tampoco- admitió la pelirroja.

- Se lo decimos ahora?- sugirió Hermione- me muero por saber cómo se lo toman.

- Yo también quiero saberlo, quiero ver la expresión de Draco, cuando estaba embarazada de Lizzie no le vi- dijo Luna.

- Pues vamos alla.

Las tres se dirigieron con sus maridos, primero fue la pelirroja, que reclamo a su marido y se lo llevo cerca de un árbol bajo la sombra de este, este no entendía el por qué su esposa se lo llevaba, pues que recordara no había echo nada mal, y no tenía motivos para estar embarazada.

- Que ocurre Gin?- pregunto asustado- te juro que yo no he hecho nada.

- Como que no has hecho nada?- dijo la pelirroja riendo- entonces ya me dirás como ha pasado lo que te iba a contar.

- Lo siento! Lo siento mucho- dijo Harry asustado, nadie sabía cómo se ponía Ginny enfadada mejor que él- no lo volveré ha hacer.

- Vaya!- dijo asombrada Ginny- y yo que pensé que querías tener muchos- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

- Muchos... espera? De que estamos hablando?- pregunto Harry totalmente confuso.

- Pues de que vas a ser padre- dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

- Si ya soy padre...- dijo despistadamente- espera un momento, estas intentando decir que...

- Si, James va a tener un hermanito, o hermanita, nunca se sabe!- dijo feliz la pelirroja al ver la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de Harry.

- En serio?- pregunto casi gritando, la pelirroja asintió, este la cogió en brazos de un golpe- Dios Ginny! Te quiero! Te amo!- dijo besándola con ella aun en los brazos- me habías asustado!

Entonces un pequeño medio pelirrojo medio castaño, llego cerca de sus padres, al verlos tan felices a sus padres, sintió curiosidad y comenzó a tirar del vaquero de su padre.

- Papi! Papi!- dijo el pequeño James- que pasha?- pregunto alzando los brazos para que le cargaran.

- Ven aquí campeón- dijo el moreno dejando a Ginny en el suelo y cargándole a él.

- Porque tabas cogiendo a mami como a mí?- pregunto el castaño.

- James a ti te gustaría tener un hermanito?- pregunto Ginny acariciando el lacio cabello de su hijo.

- Claro! Así podríamos jugad papi, yo y el con la pelota!- dijo aplaudiendo.

- Pues, vas a tener que ir haciendo sitio en tu cuarto, porque dentro de unos meses, vas a tener que compartirlo!- dijo Harry.

- Voy a tened un hermanito?- pregunto feliz

- Si!- dijo Ginny.

- Bieen! Podemos jugad a la pelota con él!- dijo feliz.

- También puede ser una hermanita- dijo Harry.

- No! Yo quiedo un hermanito! La niñas son unas pesadas!- dijo el castaño.

- Y Lizzie?- dijo Ginny- Lizzie es una niña.

- Pe..r..r..o no ez mi hedmana!- dijo el castaño- y donde ezta mi hermanito?- pregunto curioso.

- Aquí- dijo señalando su vientre Ginny- en unos meses saldrá.

- Bieen!- dijo el pequeño Potter en los brazos de el- Y como ha llegado ahí?- pregunto colocando un dedo en su barbilla, gesto de estar pensando.

- Eeeh...- dijo Harry un poco sonrojado- por qué no se lo vas a decir a Fred, estará muy contento de tener otro amiguito no?- dijo intentando librarse de la pregunta del niño.

- Siii!- exclamo el pequeño bajando de los brazos de su padre.

Por otro lado otro matrimonio, la mujer también había requerido la atención de su marido, en este caso era una castaña, que se encontraba un poco más nerviosa, pues este sería el primer hijo del matrimonio, y aun temía la reacción de su marido.

- Que ocurre Mione?- le pregunto Ron preocupado.

- Veras... no sé cómo decirte esto... pero...- comenzó Hermione.

- Quieres el divorcio?- dijo alarmado el pelirrojo- No por favor Hermione! Sé que soy pesado, y que gano muy poco, pero no me dejes, por favor- dijo arrodillado y tomándole la mano a la castaña.

- Tranquilo, no es nada de eso- dijo tranquilizando a su marido que estaba al borde del llanto- claro que no quiero el divorcio tonto, es otra cosa...

- Qué es?- pregunto más calmado y levantándose del suelo.

- Esto... estoy embarazada- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- Em..b..embarazada- dijo Ron palideciendo violentamente.

- A si es, vamos a tener un bebe- dijo Hermione mirando a su marido.

El pelirrojo tan pálido como la nívea piel de los Malfoy, de repente empezó a marearse, y se cayó al suelo desmayado.

Por último el matrimonio más reciente, el matrimonio de los rubios, se encontraban al lado de la mesa la pequeña se encontraba con Fred y James, que estaban jugando con George y Angelina y los productos de la tienda de los Weasley.

- Draco...- dijo la rubia tímidamente.

- Que te ocurre amor?- pregunto Draco acariciándole la mejilla.

- Esto, tengo una noticia que darte- dijo Luna.

- Ha pasado algo?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

- Este... Lizzie va a tener un hermanito, o hermanita...- dijo Luna soltando todo de un tirón- estoy embarazada.

Draco se quedo mas pálido de lo que estaba ya normalmente, busco con la mano una silla, y se apoyo en ella para sentarse, cogió el primer vaso de agua que pillo a mano, y la bebió despacio, estaba como en shock, al parecer no escuchaba ni sentía nada, en su cabeza solo se repetían, "estoy embarazada" una y otra vez. La rubia le miro, le llamó, pero este no le hacía ni caso, seguía en sus cavilaciones.

- Draco?- pregunto la rubia extrañada- no querías verdad... yo lo siento mucho...- dijo llorando la rubia arrodillándose en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente.

El rubio reacciono ante el llanto de su esposa, y corrió a arrodillarse junto a ella, y la abrazo fuertemente.

- No, claro que no es eso!- dijo Draco sacando esos pensamientos de la rubia- claro que lo quiero, es lo mejor que me podías dar, otro hijo, o hija, te quiero tanto Luna.- dijo abrazándola.

- En serio? No estás enfadado?- pregunto Luna correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Claro que no, tonta- dijo riendo el Slytherin- como voy a estar enfadado, si me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo muggle y humano.

La pequeña Lizzie que jugaba con sus amigos, vio a su madre en el suelo llorando, y corrió hasta ella, dejando el juego que tenia con sus amigos.

- Mami! Mami! Porque lloras?- pregunto la niña abrazándola- Papi, por que llora mami?- pregunto a su padre.

- Porque tu padre es muy tonto, cielo, pero no le pasa nada malo, en realidad es una buena noticia- dijo el rubio.

- Qué pasa?- pregunto la pequeña curiosa.

- Cielo, dentro de unos meses, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita- explico la rubia.

- En serio?- pregunto sorprendida la pequeña.

- Wiii!- dijo corriendo en busca de James.

Los adultos, y Ron ya recompuesto se juntaron de nuevo, se felicitaron entre sí, Lizzie seguía buscando a sus dos amigos, mientras los dos primos salían de la casa y caminaban hasta sus padres, la pequeña rubia, igual que había echo cuando llego, se tiro a los brazos de James, haciéndole caer de nuevo.

- Lizz, no te puedes ir tirando encima de la gente- dijo Luna ya resignada su hija no cambiaria nunca.

- Por favor que el próximo no os salga tan efusivo- dijo Harry riendo- aun que tampoco sé si quiero que salga con tu humor de Hogwarts- le dijo a Draco.

- Con que sea normalito me conformo- dijo riendo Draco.

- O normalita!- apunto Luna-que también puede ser otra chica.

- Tienes razón, aun que a mí me gustaría tener a mi primer primogénito- dijo Draco.

- Yo tuve la suerte de que fue el primero, a mi no me importa si es chico o chica, pero si es chica le llamaría Lily seguro- dijo Harry melancólico- si te parece bien por supuesto- le dijo rápidamente a su esposa.

- Por supuesto- dijo esta besando la mejilla del moreno- y vosotros primerizos, que queréis, chico o chica?- pregunto a su hermano y cuñada.

- A mí me da igual- dijo Ron- aun que una niña con el carácter de Hermione...

- Un niño con la vagancia de Ron...

- Chico!- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Chica!- exclamo la castaña.

- Bueno, bueno, que tampoco lo podéis escoger- dijo Draco riendo.

- Tienes razón, ya se verá- dijo Hermione finalizando la discusión con su marido.

* * *

><p>AQUI EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, SE QUE MUCHAS ME QUEDREIS MATAR, PERO AQUI ESTA PORFIN.<p>

ESPERO ALGUN REVIEW?

UN AVADA?

CRUCIO?


	16. Chapter 15 FINAL

Capitulo 15

Y los meses fueron pasando, los tres embarazos iban de maravilla, Hermione fue la primera en dar a luz, fue una niña, era pelirroja como los Weasley, y de ojos azules como su padre, el cabello pelirrojo, había heredado esa rebeldía que poseía el de Hermione, y también su carácter. La apariencia era en lo único que se le parecía a Ron. La llamaron Rose Weasley. Con el nacimiento de su primera hija, el matrimonio Weasley, parecía idiotizado, pues Ron estaba que se le caía la baba con ella, y Hermione no paraba de echar la bronca a Ron, pues este la consentía demasiado, pese a tener pocas semanas.

Una tarde se encontraban todos en la morada de los Potter, bueno todos no, los Potter, los Weasley- Granger, y los Malfoy. Cuando Ginny comenzó a tener unos fuertes dolores. Había llegado el momento, el segundo hijo de los Potter venia en camino. Los seis adultos, y los tres niños, llevaron a la pequeña pelirroja hasta San Mungo, donde tuvo estuvo como unas 6 horas en quirófano.

- Tita, porque mami, esta gritando? Le están haciendo daño?- le pregunto el pequeño James a su tía Hermione.

- No cariño, lo que ocurre, es que tu mami, va a tener a tu hermanito, por eso grita, pero en un rato se le pasara, y estará muy feliz- le contesto Hermione.

Estaba Luna sentada en uno de los asientos, oyendo los gritos de Ginny, cuando a ella le ocurrió lo mismo.

- Dra-dra-draco- dijo con dificultad la rubia.

- Qué te pasa amor?- le pregunto el rubio preocupado

- Es la hora- dijo Luna con la respiración entrecortada.

- Qué?- exclamo Draco asustado.

- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ron acercándose a la pareja que acababa de gritar.

- Ron, ya es la hora- dijo Luna en un costoso susurro.

- Hermione!- llamo el pelirrojo a su esposa- llama a una enfermera, Luna va a dar a luz.

- Qué?- dijo la castaña acercándose a la rubia- bien Luna, respira e inspira, tranquilamente, así el dolor disminuirá.

- Lo intento- dijo Luna.

La enfermera llego, y se llevaron a Luna en una camilla hasta la sala de quirófano de al lado a la que estaba Ginny. Draco la siguió asustadísimo. Mientras la pequeña Lizzie, se quedaba con sus tíos.

- Que le pasa a mi mama? Por que se la han llevado?- pregunto a su tío.

- Tu mama, igual que Ginny va a tener a tu hermanito o hermanita- le explico Ron.

- Aaah!- dijo Lizzie asombrada- pero no le va a pasar nada, verdad?

- Claro, que no, tu mama es muy fuerte- dijo Hermione abrazando a la pequeña rubia.

- Hay que avisar a Narcisa, iré a la cafetería a buscar a mis padres, para que se la avisen- dijo Ron.

- Está bien, yo me quedo aquí con ellos.

Dentro de la sala de quirófano donde se encontraba la pelirroja, ya quedaba poco.

- Venga Ginny! Solo un poco mas venga- decía la medimaga.

- No puedo...- dijo la pelirroja.

- Claro que puedes mi amor- dijo Harry que le tomaba de la cama.

- Venga un poquito más- dijo la medimaga.

En el otro quirófano los rubios, se encontraban igual que los pelirrojos, pero a comparación este parto era mucho más fácil.

A las dos horas, más o menos, dos llantos rompieron el silencio del hospital. Habían nacido los segundos hijos de los matrimonios Potter y Malfoy.

Pusieron a las dos mujeres en la misma habitación petición de ellas, y entraron sus maridos, a conocer a sus hijos.

- Mi amor- dijo Luna viéndole con los ojos cristalinos- ven a conocer a tu hijo.

- Es un niño?- pregunto acercándose a su mujer y su segundo hijo.

- Ven a conocer a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- dijo con el niño acunado en sus brazos.

- Es precioso- dijo Draco cogiéndolo en brazos.

- Es idéntico a ti amor- dijo Luna.

- Gracias!- dijo este besando a su mujer- voy a buscar a Lizzie y los chicos.

Mientras en la camilla de al lado se encontraba una pelirroja con un niño en sus brazos, y su marido recién entrando en el cuarto.

- Como estas mi amor?- le pregunto el moreno a su esposa.

- Genial!- dijo esta meciendo a su niño- ven a conocer a tu hijo.

- Otro niño?- pregunto ilusionado.

- Si, Albus Severus Potter- dijo pasándole el niño a su marido- Luna como te encuentras?- le pregunto a su amiga.

- Perfectamente- dijo la rubia con su bebe en brazos.

- Y Draco?- pregunto Harry.

- Ha ido a buscar a Lizzie y los demás.

- Harry me pasas al bebe de Luna quiero verlo- le pidió Ginny.

- Yo quiero ver a Albus- dijo Luna, cambiándole el bebe a Harry.

- Como se llama?- le pregunto Harry.

- Scorpius- le dijo la rubia- Oh Harry es precioso, sin duda será el primer Weasley con el cabello moreno.

- Scorpius se parece mucho a Draco- comento Ginny con el niño en brazos.

- Bueno Lizzie se parece a mí, que Scorpius se parezca a Draco no está mal, de mayor será todo un conquistador- dijo riendo- igual que Albus si se parece a Harry.

Entonces llegaron a la habitación, Hermione, ron, Lizzie, James y la pequeña Rose.

- Mami! Mami!- dijo Lizzie mientras Draco la dejaba sentada en su cama,

- Lizz, ven a conocer a tu hermanito Scorpius- dijo Luna ya con su hijo en brazos, y mostrándoselo a su pequeña.

- Es muy pequeñito- dijo la pequeña mientras acariciaba la manita de su hermanito, y este le cogía un dedo- se -parece a papa.

- No soy la única que lo dice- dijo Luna besando a su marido.

- Es precioso- dijo Hermione con su pequeña en brazos.

- Mami!- dijo James en la cama de al lado.

- Mira James, este es Albus- dijo Ginny destapando un poco a su pequeño.

- Tiene el pelo negro- dijo sorprendido James- es como papa.

- El primer Weasley que no tiene el pelo pelirrojo- dijo Ginny recordando lo que había dicho Luna minutos antes.

Así fue como nacieron Albus y Scorpius, entre las personas que más les iban a querer.

Años más tarde, las tres parejas nos sorprendieron, volviendo a quedar embarazadas las mujeres, en un tiempo similar, y de allí nacieron Lily Luna Potter, la primera hija de Ginny y Harry, quien era la princesita de papa. Hugo Weasley, el segundo y último hijo de Hermione y Ron, pues ese embarazo se complico, y Hermione no podría volver a tener hijos, aun que era una pena, para todos, estaban felices de que hubiese llegado al mundo el pequeño Hugo. Y por ultimo Luna y Draco, quienes no contentos con la sorpresa de que Luna estaba embarazada de nuevo, no se conformaron y sorpresa y alegría, pues Luna tuvo dos gemelos, David Malfoy el varón, y Katherine, o como todos la llamaban Kate Malfoy. Otros dos pequeños rubios.

Las tres parejas, felices a más no poder, pues su vida aun que en un momento fue difícil, ahora tenían todo lo que siempre habían querido, una familia.

Y os preguntáis que paso con nuevas generaciones de los Malfoy, Weasley y Potter, al final todo quedo en una gran familia. Pues Lizzie, entro en Rawenclaw, igual que Luna, que de extrañarse si parecía una copia de esta cuando iba a Hogwarts. James, siguiendo la tradición, entro en Griffindor y orgulloso de estar en el, pero el estar en casas separadas, no impidió que los mayores de las dos familias, acabasen enamorándose, y siendo novios para sorpresa de las dos familias cuando estaban en séptimo curso. En cuarto curso se encontraban Albus, Rose y Scorpius, a quienes todos llamaban el nuevo trió de oro, pues eran igual que Harry, Hermione y Ron, en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, Albus y Rose, como no, entraron en Griffindor, lo que fue una sorpresa para todos, fue que Scorpius también lo hiciese, ya que cualquiera con un poquito de desfase temporal, podría decir que aquel niño, era Draco Malfoy, pues eran idénticos. También fue una sorpresa que Scorpius y Rose acabasen juntos, pues si Luna no hubiese sido amiga de la familia Weasley desde pequeños, se abría armado la tercera guerra del mundo mágico, entre Ron y Draco. Y por ultimo en su primer año, se encontraban, los pequeños Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, y Kate y David Malfoy. Los dos primeros en Griffindor, la pequeña Malfoy en Rawenclaw, y David fue el primer Malfoy de la nueva generación que se encontró en Slytherin, aun que no era un Slytherin como su padre, en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, porque después de la segunda batalla, la rivalidad entre las casas había sido disuelta, por lo que no era de extrañar, que Kate y Hugo acabasen juntos, e igual Lily y David.

Quienes iba a adivinar lo que deparaba el destino para aquellas tres familias. Porque si volvemos años atrás, en tiempos en los que Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estaban en Hogwarts, y le decimos a Draco, que iba a acabar enamorado de la loca de Hogwarts, este posiblemente nos hubiese matado con solo sugerirlo. Luna, vete a saber lo que hubiese hecho Luna, ya que lo que pasa por su mente es un misterio incluso para su propio marido, posiblemente no se lo hubiese creído, ¿ella casada con el hombre que tanto la humillaba en el colegio? Pues le hubiese dado un ataque de risa, creo yo. Y qué decir de las otras familias, ¿es que Harry Potter se imaginaba que acabaría casándose con la hermanita de su mejor amigo, a la que el por idiota, la vio demasiado tiempo también como una hermana? Bueno, y de Ron y Hermione, que si no estaban 23 de las 24 horas del día, peleándose no podían ser ellos mismos, acabaron siendo los más pasionales.

Porque el destino es algo desconocido para todo el mundo, hay que seguirlo sin cuestionarlo, pues por muy duro que sea el camino, el destino siempre nos tiene un final feliz, para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p>BUENO QUE TAL? AQUI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE NO OS HAYA DECEPCIONADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO DE DRACO Y LUNA, SI NO DE DRACO Y TU, QUEREIS QUE LA SUBA? ES DE TIPO FORO, NO SE SI OS GUSTARA, SI QUEREIS DEJAD REVIEWS Y DECIDMELO.<p>

BUENO UN BESAZO ENORME MIO, POR HABER LEIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, Y OTRO DE DRACO PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEIS XD


End file.
